


The Pantoran Husband

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angry Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Undercover Mission, Xenophobia, thigh job, wet dreams
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: The undercover mission. Thrawn and Pryce. Do I have to say more?





	1. The Pantoran Husband

Arihnda czasem rozmyślała o tym, że gdyby jej życie potoczyło się inaczej, prawdopodobnie zostałaby tajną agentką Imperium. Oczywiście nie była tak naiwna, by sądzić, że niczym bohaterka holopowieści nagle odkryłaby w sobie Moc i stała się Ręką Imperatora. Zadowoliłaby ją zwyczajna praca w terenie, ukrywanie swojej prawdziwej tożsamości i rozpracowywanie kolejnych komórek Rebelii.

Wiedziała, że była dobra w zwodzeniu swoich rozmówców i manipulowaniu nimi. Potrafiła pozyskiwać cenne informacje, niekoniecznie z legalnych źródeł. Nie wahała się, gdy trzeba było działać. Umiała zabić z zimną krwią i zatrzeć za sobą ślady.

Niewiele osób znało tę ciemną stronę jej osobowości. Nie ufała nikomu. Nie potrzebowała przyjaciół, ani partnera. Umiała sama o siebie zadbać.

Thrawn uważał inaczej. Od czasu misji na Batonn przyglądał się dokładnie jej poczynaniom. Starannie wybierała tylko te zlecenia, które nie powinny budzić jego zastrzeżeń. Nie chciała, by wmieszał się w jej sprawy i ujawnił przykre dla niej szczegóły niefortunnej operacji na Batonn. Zapewne sądziłby, że działa ze szlachetnych pobudek, że chroni ją, jej współpracowników i całe Imperium. Zrujnowałby jej karierę.

Była ostrożna. Starała się nie kusić losu. Do czasu. Nie potrafiła się powstrzymać, by nie zaryzykować podjęcia się znów jakiegoś poważniejszego zadania. Może miała zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Chciała sprawdzić się w akcji, a nie wiecznie siedzieć za biurkiem.

Imperium potrzebowało zaufanych ludzi, argumentowała Tarkinowi. Naprzykrzała mu się, dopóki, dla świętego spokoju, nie przydzielił jej zadania polegającego na infiltracji środowisk podejrzewanych o sprzyjanie Rebelii. Odebrała swoje sfałszowane dokumenty, zapoznała się ze szczegółami sprawy i zaklęła szpetnie, gdy zobaczyła nazwisko przypisanego jej partnera. Thrawn.

Zastanawiała się, jak udało mu się to zaaranżować, kogo przekupił lub zaszantażował, by otrzymać ów przydział. A może, choć w to akurat wątpiła, nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Może ktoś z góry sabotował jej misję, chciał się pozbyć jej lub Thrawna, albo ich obojga. Nawet najlepiej zaplanowana tajna akcja nie miała szans powodzenia, kiedy zaangażowało się do niej jedynego Chissa w Galaktycznym Imperium. Thrawn był zbyt rozpoznawalny, by pracować pod przykrywką.

Co gorsza, mieli udawać cywilów, a zatem żadna zbroja, która mogłaby ukryć charakterystyczną fizjonomię jej partnera, nie wchodziła w grę. Prawie dostała czkawki, kiedy zobaczyła go w pantorańskim stroju i w okularach z filtrem. Zdobył się nawet na to, by namalować pantorańskie symbole na swoim czole i policzkach.

To nie miało prawa się udać, stwierdziła. Nie potrafiła wymyślić żadnego wiarygodnego wyjaśnienia, dlaczego ona i Pantoranin podróżowali razem, poza jednym. Absurdalnym. Na potrzeby misji musiała stać się żoną Thrawna.

Czuła się nienaturalnie, zwracając się do niego na „ty”. Odpuścili sobie pieszczotliwe zdrobnienia. Nie musieli przecież udawać zakochanych. Wszystko szło gładko do czasu kontroli na granicy Imperium.

Po części mogła zrozumieć frustrację żołnierzy stacjonujących na obrzeżach. To była zsyłka. Czarna robota, polegająca na wychwytywaniu oszustów. Takich, jak ona i Thrawn, tylko, że oni działali w służbie Imperium. Byli tymi dobrymi. Jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie…

Szturmowiec przeglądający ich dokumenty nie poświęcił im wiele uwagi. Odniosła wrażenie, że chciał się ich jak najszybciej pozbyć. Już mieli otrzymać zgodę na przekroczenie granicy, kiedy jak spod ziemi wyrósł przed nimi młody oficer w randze podporucznika.

\- Co my tu mamy? – zapytał złośliwie.

Trafili na służbistę. Przeanalizował ich idealnie podrobione dokumenty i naturalnie nie znalazł w nich najdrobniejszego błędu, nieczytelnego podpisu czy źle odbitej pieczątki. Spojrzał nieprzychylnie na Thrawna, a następnie zwrócił się do Arihndy:

\- To kłamstwo. On nie jest pani mężem.

Zesztywniała.

\- Dlaczego pan tak uważa? – odezwał się spokojnie Thrawn.

\- Milczeć – rzucił autorytarnie podporucznik. – Nie wtrącać się, kiedy ludzie rozmawiają.

Poczuła jak krew odpływa z jej twarzy. Zacisnęła pięści ze złości. Thrawn posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Przepuszczę panią, jeśli wyzna pani prawdę – powiedział sadystycznie oficer. – On nie jest pani mężem.

Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na nią wyczekująco.

\- Nie jest moim mężem – wycedziła przez zęby.

\- Nigdy nie poślubiłaby pani takiego śmiecia. Proszę powtórzyć.

\- Nie jest _jeszcze_ moim mężem – rzekła z naciskiem. – Nigdy nie poślubiłabym takiego człowieka jak pan.

Oficer wręczył jej z powrotem dokumenty i warknął wściekle:

\- Won mi stąd.

Miała ochotę ich zdekonspirować tylko po to, by zobaczyć jego minę. Chciała, by zaczął się przed nimi płaszczyć i błagać o przebaczenie. Thrawn złapał ją za nadgarstek.

\- Możemy opuścić Imperium lub w nim pozostać – powiedział lekko do podporucznika. – Decyzja należy do pana.

Ten, w przeciwieństwie do opanowanego Thrawna, wyglądał, jakby marzył o tym, by odstrzelić swojemu rozmówcy głowę. Umysł podporucznika przetworzył uzyskaną informację. Na jego twarzy zagościł nagle triumf.

\- Wynocha – wrzasnął.

Ominęli imperialnych żołnierzy i ruszyli przed siebie w wyznaczonym kierunku. Arihndzie przyszła do głowy pewna myśl. Zatrzymała Thrawna. Wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go. Zrozumiał jej intencje i oddał pocałunek. Byli obserwowani i to cieszyło ją najbardziej. Rozchyliła wargi.

Całowali się przez dobre kilka minut. Wytrzymałaby jeszcze dłużej, gdyby Thrawn nie odsunął się od niej.

\- Poszli już – szepnął.

Jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie…

\- To nie było konieczne – stwierdził, unosząc brew w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób.

\- Ale dało im do myślenia – uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.


	2. Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fanservice, I'd say. "Oh no, there's only one bed". "Oh, yes...".

Podróżowali okrężną drogą, opłacając przeloty pomiędzy poszczególnymi planetami. Chcieli stworzyć wrażenie osób poszukujących swojego miejsca we wszechświecie. Nie musieli udawać niezamożnych – tu, gdzie nie ceniono imperialnej waluty, ich sytuacja finansowa nie przedstawiała się najlepiej.

Zatrzymali się w niedrogim hotelu na uboczu kosmoportu. Arihnda zrzuciła na Thrawna obowiązki kwaterunkowe, łącznie z przedstawieniem ich zmyślonej historii dociekliwemu recepcjoniście, sama zaś postanowiła wybadać hotelowych gości. Uśmiechała się fałszywie do matek z dziećmi, rozczulała się nad maluchami, utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że nie chce posiadać potomstwa. Opowiadała o trudnej sytuacji jej i Thrawna, o częstym braku akceptacji dla mieszanych małżeństw, z jakim się spotykali. To wystarczyło, by przedstawiciele różnych gatunków, z którymi przyszło im dzielić hotel, uznali ich za „swoich”.

Uważnie słuchała krytycznych uwag pod adresem Imperium, dorzucając czasem coś od siebie, by ośmielić swoich rozmówców. Nikt z obecnych nie zadeklarował przynależności do Rebelii, ale z toczącej się dyskusji wynikało, że większość hotelowych gości była przychylna buntownikom. Arihnda próbowała wyłowić z ich wypowiedzi informacje, które mogły ją naprowadzić na trop rebeliantów.

Kiedy dołączył do nich Thrawn, kilka osób wyraziło zainteresowanie kwestią Pantory, a w szczególności narastającym konfliktem między republikanami a zwolennikami polityki ustępstw wobec Imperium. Arihnda spojrzała niepewnie na swojego partnera. Ten jednak poradził sobie wyśmienicie bez jej pomocy, dowodząc niemożliwości pogodzenia wartości wypływających z pantorańskiej kultury z ideami, które przyświecały zwolennikom Imperium. To, w jaki sposób Thrawn bronił niezależności Pantory, odrobinę ją zaniepokoiło. Zdecydowała się udać zmęczenie i wymusić na nim zakończenie tej rozmowy.

Zauważyła, że jej wymówka przywołała uśmiechy na twarze zgromadzonych. Kilkoro wymieniło porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a jeden z gości, życząc im dobrej nocy, dorzucił sugestywnie, by nie zachowywali się zbyt głośno.

Marzyła o tym, by zrzucić z siebie kamuflaż. Mierziło ją to, że musiała zachowywać się przyjaźnie względem osób, które ją drażniły. Nie mogła przedstawić swoim rozmówcom racjonalnych argumentów, dlaczego powinni zaakceptować supremację Imperium. Słuchała plotek, które w żaden sposób nie odzwierciedlały rzeczywistości. Jej oburzenie z powodu powtarzanych kłamstw odbierano jako wyraz sprzeciwu wobec polityki Imperium. Thrawn widział jej dyskomfort, lecz nie uczynił żadnego gestu, by uciąć dyskusję lub skierować ją na inne tory. Arihnda musiała udać osłabienie, teatralnie wieszając się na jego ramieniu, by dać im pretekst do pospiesznego opuszczenia wspólnej sali.

Ulga, jaką poczuła, kiedy przestąpili próg własnego pokoju, szybko ustąpiła szokowi.

\- Jedno łóżko – zauważyła.

\- Rozmiarów Hutta – dodał Thrawn, zbliżając się do omawianego przez nich mebla. – Konstrukcja łóżka nie jest przystosowana jednak do podobnego ciężaru. Dwa posłania, ułożone w ten sposób – uczynił gest ręką w stronę materaca –  wskazują na to, że ktoś założył, że będą na nim spać dwie osoby humanoidalnych kształtów.

Zdjął okulary i obejrzał z bliska nogi łóżka, a następnie sprawdził miękkość materaca.

\- Ten, kto projektował ten mebel, również był humanoidem – stwierdził. – Czy to typowe dla ludzi, by dzielić ze sobą łóżko?

\- Jeśli są małżeństwem – Arihnda skrzywiła się nieznacznie. – Albo parą.

\- Rozumiem.

 Nie doczekała się dodatkowego komentarza z jego strony. Ku jej zdumieniu Thrawn zaczął się rozbierać.

\- Czekaj, nie… - obrócił się w jej kierunku, pokazując jej swój niebieski umięśniony tors - …masz problemu z tym, żeby sypiać ze mną? W jednym łóżku – uściśliła szybko.

Poczuła, że się czerwieni pod wpływem jego płomiennego spojrzenia. Popatrzył na łóżko, a potem z powrotem na nią.

\- Jest przeznaczone dla dwóch osób – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Moglibyśmy poprosić o dodatkowy materac.

\- W jakim celu? – zdziwił się Thrawn.

\- Żeby spać oddzielnie.

\- Przecież śpimy razem – spojrzał na nią dziwnie – w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

\- To nie to samo – odparła poirytowana. – Możesz przestać?

\- Słucham?

Starała się na niego nie patrzeć.

\- Zdjąłeś z siebie niemal całe ubranie.

\- Naturalnie. Spanie w odzieniu wierzchnim jest niewygodne i niepraktyczne. Szczególnie w pantorańskch szatach.

Nie była zbyt pruderyjna, ale ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej w tej chwili potrzebowała był widok atrakcyjnego Chissa w negliżu.

\- Nie zamierzasz chyba spać nago? – rzuciła niemal agresywnie.

Była pewna, że w takiej sytuacji ona sama nie zaśnie.

\- Nie, jeśli to nie jest konieczne – odparował.

Po chwili niezręcznego milczenia Thrawn zapytał:

\- Masz jakieś preferencje?

Zmieszał się lekko na widok miny, którą zrobiła.

\- Miałem na myśli stronę łóżka – doprecyzował.

\- Ty wybierz.

Przebrała się najszybciej jak potrafiła, zastanawiając się, czy Thrawn ją obserwuje. Wciągnęła na siebie najdłuższy podkoszulek, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie będzie leżała obok niego w samej bieliźnie.

Zgasili światło, życzyli sobie dobrej nocy i obrócili się do siebie plecami. Arihnda zamknęła oczy. Była przekonana o tym, że nieprędko zaśnie, jeśli w ogóle. Kilka centymetrów od niej leżał skąpo odziany Thrawn. Zastanawiała się kiedyś, jak wyglądał bez munduru. Teraz ta wiedza wydała jej się zbędnym balastem.

W końcu odważyła się odwrócić w jego stronę. W ciemności widziała tylko niewyraźny zarys jego sylwetki. Mogłaby przytulić się do jego pleców jak do ciepłej, żywej ściany.

Przewróciła się na drugi bok, starając się odgonić podobne myśli. Istniała granica, której nie powinna przekraczać. Ich misja przebiegała dobrze, pomimo trudności. Ona i jej partner tolerowali się wzajemnie. Nie próbowali się pozabijać. Jeszcze.

Nieoczekiwanie usłyszała jego cichy głos. Pogrążony we śnie Thrawn obrócił się do niej i mówił coś w nieznanym jej języku. Słuchała obcych, niezrozumiałych słów i rozmyślała nad ich znaczeniem. Po chwili wahania zwróciła się w jego kierunku:

\- Thrawn?

Odpowiedział jej długą melodyjną frazą. Odniosła wrażenie, że był smutny. Poczuła nagle chęć, by go objąć. Zawahała się. Wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie dotknęła jego nagiego ramienia.

To był błąd, uświadomiła sobie sekundę później, kiedy niespodziewanie wylądował na niej, przygniatając ją do materaca swoim ciężarem. Jęknęła, gdy jego dłoń zacisnęła się na jej gardle, pozbawiając ją tchu. W ciemności rozbłysły jego czerwone oczy.

Chwilę później jego uścisk osłabł, Thrawn nie cofnął jednak ręki. Ostrożnie badał dotykiem jej szyję, mostek i obojczyk, a następnie zaczął powoli gładzić jej twarz wierzchem dłoni i opuszkami palców.

Arihnda oddychała szybko. Ich ciała stykały się w zbyt wielu miejscach. Thrawn leżał na niej. Stwierdziła, że nie było to wcale nieprzyjemne. Wręcz przeciwnie: podniecało ją to. Nawet wtedy, gdy ją dusił.

\- Wybacz – szepnął i zsunął się z niej.

Poczuła narastającą frustrację. Przewróciła się na bok, by móc spojrzeć w jego rozżarzone źrenice.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu – rzekła.

Stąpała po kruchym lodzie, starając się go sprowokować. Nie wiedziała, co o niej myślał. Obecnie udało jej się wzbudzić w nim nie pożądanie, lecz poczucie winy. Przynajmniej tyle, pomyślała. Na poczuciu winy także mogła coś zbudować.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że próbowałem cię udusić – powiedział powoli.

W jego głosie nie usłyszała kpiny, ani nawet śladu rozbawienia. Wydało jej się natomiast, że brzmiał, jakby był zaintrygowany jej uwagą.

 - Niektórzy lubią tego typu rzeczy – oznajmiła mu. – A ty?

\- Nie – odparł po namyśle. – Ludzie lubią być duszonymi? Czy też wolą dusić innych?

\- Zazwyczaj jedno i drugie. To zależy od sytuacji. O czym myślisz?

\- O Lordzie Vaderze.

Arihndę przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Thrawn po mistrzowsku potrafił zepsuć nastrój.

\- Nie chciałabym, żeby dusił mnie Vader – mruknęła.

Wolała nie wyobrażać sobie Mrocznego Lorda w sypialni. Zakładając, że jakąś posiadał.

\- Ale nie masz nic przeciwko temu, żebym ja to robił – stwierdził Thrawn.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Ty wiesz, kiedy przestać.

\- A gdybym nie przestał?

\- Musiałbyś mnie reanimować. Możemy to przećwiczyć na wszelki wypadek.

Czekała na jego reakcję. Zapewnił ją, że odbył przeszkolenie z udzielania pierwszej pomocy. Pomyślała, że przydałby mu się kurs flirtu.

\- Być może spanie w jednym łóżku to nie był najlepszy pomysł – mruknęła.

\- Problem nie tkwi w łóżku – zadecydował Thrawn – tylko w bliskości.

Jak gdyby pragnąc dowieść słuszności swojej tezy, przysunął się do niej bliżej. Zesztywniała.

\- Co robisz? – spytała.

\- Oswajam się z twoją bliskością.

Czuła ciepło jego ciała. Był blisko, lecz nie dość blisko. Przylgnęła do niego i zachęciła go, by ją objął.

\- Byłoby niedobrze, gdybyśmy próbowali się nawzajem pozabijać we śnie – oświadczyła.

\- Bardzo niedobrze – zgodził się z nią.

\- Trzeba podjąć zawczasu środki ostrożności…

Nie protestował, kiedy dotykała jego nagich pleców i ramion, ucząc się jego mięśni, poznając fakturę jego skóry. Dziwiło ją to, że potrafił być tak opanowany, podczas gdy ona, korzystając z nadarzającej się okazji, praktycznie go obmacywała. Odszukała jego dłoń i wsunęła ją sobie pod bluzkę.

\- Kilka miejsc pozostało jeszcze nieoswojonych – szepnęła prowokacyjnie.

Nie spoczęła, dopóki nie odnalazł ich wszystkich.


	3. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn's POV.

Thrawn obudził się, czując, że czyjś ciężar przygniata go do materaca. Arihnda Pryce leżała na nim, oparłszy swoją głowę na jego nagiej piersi. Jej ciepły oddech łaskotał jego skórę. On sam obejmował ją w talii. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ułożyli się w ten sposób, ani dlaczego.

Spanie w takiej pozycji było bardzo niepraktyczne, uznał. Gdyby ktoś postanowił zaatakować ich znienacka, Thrawn nie dałby rady sięgnąć po blaster umieszczony pod poduszką. Prawdopodobnie zdołałby jednak stoczyć się z łóżka, zrzucić Arihndę na podłogę i – dla odmiany – przykryć ją własnym ciałem. Atakujący wciąż miałby nad nim przewagę. Może należało umieścić broń na posadzce? Blaster znalazłby się wówczas w zasięgu ręki Thrawna.

Nie potrafił przewidzieć reakcji Pryce. Czy, po gwałtownym przebudzeniu, nie pomyliłaby Thrawna z napastnikiem? Nawet gdyby go nie zaatakowała, nie mógł zakładać, że zachowałaby się spokojnie. Mogłaby się go złapać, instynktownie, i tym samym utrudnić mu dalsze działanie.

Powinni to przećwiczyć, pomyślał. Zerknął na śpiącą Arihndę. Zamordowałaby go, gdyby zrzucił ich teraz oboje na podłogę _bez wyraźnego powodu_. Wyłącznie w ramach ćwiczeń. Mimo to wydawało mu się, że tego potrzebowali. Ich dolne kończyny były splątane. Byli łatwym celem ataku.

Thrawn spróbował przemieścić się pod Arihndą. Nic z tego. Nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Chyba, że razem z Arihndą. Mógł natomiast przesunąć Arihndę. Przez moment rozważał zrzucenie jej z siebie. Musiałby włożyć w to trochę siły i z pewnością by ją tym obudził. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nie przyjęłaby tego dobrze.

„Może spanie w jednym łóżku nie było dobrym pomysłem”, przeszło mu przez myśl. Drętwiały mu nogi. Było mu za ciepło. Arihnda grzała go niczym piec. Gdyby wrócił kiedyś na Csillę, dobrze byłoby zabrać ze sobą Arihndę, pomyślał. Gdyby mógł wrócić… W galaktyce było też wiele innych zimnych miejsc. Pryce mogła mu się przydać. Spanie razem mogło być nawet przyjemne, gdyby tylko zdjęli z siebie całą garderobę, łącznie z bielizną.

Przesunął ręką po materiale, który okrywał plecy Arihndy. Dotknął jej pofarbowanych włosów. Przeczesał je palcami. Nie podobał mu się ich nowy kolor. Były za jasne. Złapał się na tym, że dotyka jej włosów bez pozwolenia. Czy nie naruszył tym kulturowego tabu?

Powinien ją obudzić, pomyślał. Delikatnie, żeby nie spróbowała go udusić, jak on ją poprzedniej nocy. W jaki sposób ludzie budzili się nawzajem? Thrawn poszukał w myślach przykładów z historii sztuki. Istniały legendy o śpiących. Czasem, żeby ich zbudzić, należało zadąć w złoty róg. Ta opcja odpadała w przedbiegach. Graniem na instrumencie, jakimkolwiek właściwie, rozgniewałby Arihndę bardziej niż zrzuceniem jej z łóżka. Zresztą, jak Thrawn miałby grać na czymkolwiek, nawet gdyby to cokolwiek znajdowało się teraz w zasięgu jego ręki, kiedy leżał pod Arihndą?

Przypomniał sobie, że śpiące kobiety budziło się czasem pocałunkiem. To było… wykonalne. Wystarczyło przesunąć Arihndę, tak, by ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

Całowanie śpiącej osoby wydawało się Thrawnowi niewłaściwe. Skąd wiadomo było, czy śpiąca kobieta chce być przez kogoś całowana? A konkretnie przez tego, kto chciał ją obudzić? Na twarzy śpiącej nie można było dostrzec niczego: ani oznak podniecenia seksualnego, ani zniesmaczenia. Thrawn uważał, że w przypadku wątpliwości, należało zwyczajnie zapytać. Tu ujawniał się, jego zdaniem, paradoks legendy: żeby obudzić pocałunkiem, powinno się wpierw obudzić w inny sposób, aby otrzymać przyzwolenie na pocałunek.

Arihnda go pocałowała wcześniej. Co prawda, w zupełnie innej sytuacji. Publicznie. Całowanie się w sypialni podchodziło pod inną kategorię.

Thrawn zastanawiał się przez chwilę, a następnie stwierdził, że Arihnda nie miałaby problemu z byciem przez niego całowaną. Lubiła być przyduszana, a ostatecznie całowanie można było uznać za jakąś formę duszenia.

Przesunął znów dłonią po jej ciele, niezadowolony, że miała na sobie bawełniany podkoszulek. Złapał ją za pośladki, także ubrane, co szczególnie go zakłopotało. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że dotyka jej bielizny, również bez pozwolenia. Podciągnął ją. Poczuł jak materiał jej bluzki nieprzyjemnie ociera się o jego nagi tors.

Arihnda wtuliła twarz w jego szyję. Łaskotała go każdym swoim oddechem. Ponadto, kiedy on sam zaczerpywał oddech lub przełykał ślinę, jej nos muskał jego grdykę. Nie był w stanie tego dłużej wytrzymać. Przyciągnął ręce ku sobie, oparł łokcie o materac i powoli, ostrożnie odchylił głowę Arihndy. Wiele wysiłku kosztowało go, by skutecznie odgarnąć włosy z jej twarzy.

Pocałował ją impulsywnie, bez ponownego namysłu. Mocno, żeby ją obudzić. Otwarła usta, wzdychając. Błądziła gdzieś na pograniczu snu i jawy. Nieświadomie odpowiadała na jego pocałunek. Nagle cofnęła się. Prostując się, przysiadła na jego kroczu. Syknął mimowolnie.

Pierwszy raz poczuł się tak zawstydzony. Może nie należało jej budzić w ten sposób. Arihnda musiała być równie speszona jak i on. Na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Oblizywała zaczerwienione wargi,  spoglądając na jego nagi tors. Wahała się.

Powinien życzyć jej dobrego dnia. Uśmiechnąć się. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się w jej twarz, opuchniętą jeszcze po przebudzeniu. W jej oczy, niebieskie jak jego skóra.

Arihnda przygryzała wargę, która przez to stała się jeszcze czerwieńsza. Wyglądała interesująco, pomyślał. Podobało mu się to, że jej skóra potrafiła zmieniać odcień niezależnie od natężenia światła, wyłącznie pod wpływem emocji. Wolał jej naturalny kolor włosów, ciemny. Z jasnymi włosami przypominała inną osobę, jego fikcyjną małżonkę, którą odgrywała. Teraz jednak był pewien, że patrzy na Arihndę Pryce. Patrzy na nią w sposób zupełnie niestosowny. Gdyby potrafił, sam by się zarumienił.

Miał ochotę poruszyć biodrami. Położyć dłonie na jej biodrach i przesunąć ją o kilka centymetrów. Sama myśl o tym, że zaczął postrzegać Pryce jako potencjalną partnerkę seksualną, krępowała go do tego stopnia, że leżał sztywno jak droid bojowy odcięty od zewnętrznego systemu sterowania.

Czy wiedziała, że on…? Denerwowała się, był w stanie to wyczuć. Wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy wstając, otarła się pośladkami o jego krocze. Posłała mu sugestywne spojrzenie. Wiedziała.

\- Rezerwuję prysznic jako pierwsza – powiedziała, a na jej ustach zagościł diaboliczny uśmiech. – I nie zamierzam się wcale spieszyć.


	4. Strong signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czas zmienić rating.

Pocałował ją! W sytuacji, w której nie musieli niczego przed nikim udawać. Pocałował _ją_ , a nie swoją fikcyjną żonę, w której rolę Arihnda się wcielała.

Pomyślała, że może źle oceniła intencje Thrawna. Nie potrafiła właściwie odczytać _wyraźnych sygnałów_ , które wysyłał. Jedno łóżko nie było przypadkiem, myślała. Ani jego skąpy ubiór. Zaplanował to wszystko.

A ona, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, stresowała się tym, że czuje do niego pociąg fizyczny i martwiła się, że Thrawn nie jest nią zainteresowany w podobny sposób. Wmówiła sobie, że dla dobra misji nie powinni przekraczać granic relacji zawodowej. Może odrobinę mogli je przekroczyć, mówił teraz chochlik w jej głowie, skoro ich zadaniem było odgrywanie przykładnego małżeństwa. Warto było się dowiedzieć, czy jej fikcyjny mąż był dobry w łóżku.

Zostawiła drzwi do łazienki niedomknięte. Prowokacyjnie. Gdyby jej nie zaskoczył nieoczekiwanym pocałunkiem i gdyby nie uciekła, mogliby się kochać w łóżku. Nic nie było jeszcze przesądzone, myślała Arihnda. Wciąż mieli szansę na poranny seks.

Rozebrała się do naga i czekała aż Thrawn do niej przyjdzie. Chwilę później weszła pod prysznic i odkręciła wodę. To była jedna z jej fantazji – kochać się w kabinie prysznicowej, pod strumieniem wody, który działał na nią jak dodatkowy stymulant.

Sięgnęła po żel do mycia ciała. Dłonią rozprowadzała biały krem po swoich udach i podbrzuszu. Myślała o Thrawnie. Czy to by go podniecało? Wcierała emulsję w swoje piersi i wyobrażała sobie, że to jego dłonie jej tam dotykają. Ile mogła na niego czekać?

Piana spływała po jej ciele, zbierała się wokół jej stóp. Mogła zacząć bez niego, pomyślała z rozbawieniem. Znała swoje ciało, wiedziała w których miejscach się dotykać, żeby zapewnić sobie rozkosz. Odwlekała jednak ten moment. Czekała na Thrawna.

Masowała swoje ciało, by się rozluźnić. By stało się bardziej responsywne, wrażliwe na każdy bodziec, każdy jego dotyk. Na próbę poprowadziła swoją dłoń tam, gdzie chciała go poczuć najbardziej. Przymknęła powieki.

Wyobrażała sobie, że stał za nią i patrzył na nią, a w jego czerwonych oczach palił się ogień pożądania. Może podniecało go, że sama się zaspokaja, tak jak ją świadomość, że jest obserwowana podczas tego aktu.

Dwa palce. Niezbyt głęboko, ale wystarczająco jak na pierwszy orgazm. Oparła się dłonią o ścianę. Celowo była głośno. Testowała jego zdolność do samokontroli. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili obróciła się do niego przodem. Przywarła plecami i pośladkami do zimnych płytek łazienkowych. Woda, ciepła dla odmiany, płynęła po jej skórze. Była mokra i gotowa na głębszą penetrację. Czekała tylko na jego ruch. Pozwalała mu nasycić się swoim widokiem.

Jej oddech powoli się uspokajał. Pobudzenie stopniowo ustępowało. Otwarła oczy i spostrzegła, że jest sama. Czuła w środku pustkę.

Kiedy wycierała się ręcznikiem myślała o tym, jak okrutnie z niej zadrwił. Nie wszedł nawet do łazienki, ale prawdopodobnie słyszał ją z ich wspólnego pokoju. Może nie zorientował się, co robiła? Wciągnęła na siebie ubranie. Nagle nie miała ochoty, żeby oglądał ją nago.

Kiedy wróciła do pokoju, starała się na niego nie patrzeć. A może właśnie powinna? Chciała dowiedzieć się, czy go to bawiło, czy był zawstydzony. Czy czuł cokolwiek.

Zanim zdążyła spostrzec wyraz jego twarzy, wyminął ją szybko w drodze do łazienki. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Równie dobrze mógłby wyrwać jej serce z piersi i roztrzaskać na drobne kawałeczki.


	5. An Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn needs a cold shower.

Po raz kolejny Arihnda wystawiała na próbę jego samokontrolę. W tym przypadku był sam sobie winien, w końcu ją sprowokował. Pocałował ją i tym samym wyzwolił w niej cielesne żądze. Wcześniej tak nie reagowała, myślał Thrawn, ale tym razem bodźców było więcej. Leżeli razem w łóżku, dotykali się. I wtedy, zupełnie nieprzemyślanie ją pocałował. Nie mógł mieć do niej pretensji o to, że zareagowała tak bardzo _ludzko_ na jego pocałunek. Jak gdyby, przez przypadek, znalazł jej włącznik i uruchomił w niej coś, nad czym nie miała kontroli.

Mógł udawać, że jej nie słyszy, że nie domyśla się, co ona robi pod prysznicem. Chciał zapewnić jej choć odrobinę prywatności. Ale może Arihnda wcale tego nie potrzebowała? Była naprawdę głośno. Thrawn zastanawiał się, czy przez doskonałą akustykę łazienki nie tylko on w tym momencie słuchał jęków Pryce. Wolałby, żeby ograniczyła swoje audytorium.

Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że dobrze się jej słuchało. Nurtowało go teraz, w jaki sposób można wydobyć z niej takie dźwięki. Wystarczyło tylko podejść do drzwi łazienki, podejść i zamknąć te nieszczęsne drzwi, które Arihnda przez zapomnienie, albo przez nieostrożność zostawiła otwarte. Wystarczyło je zamknąć, ale w chwili, gdy były jeszcze uchylone, rzucić okiem do środka i poznać rozwiązanie tej zagadki.

Oczywiście nie mógł tego zrobić. Zauważyłaby go. Przeraziłaby się, widząc Thrawna, albo słysząc dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Powinien więc udawać, że nie dostrzegł, że drzwi były niedomknięte, ale równocześnie strzec ich i Arihndy przed nieproszonymi gośćmi, którzy mogliby zjawić się w ich wspólnym pokoju.

Jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić, to usiąść na łóżku w tej niewygodnej pozie, którą tak sobie upodobali rycerze Jedi i medytować. Zdecydowanie łatwiej byłoby mu skrzyżować nogi, gdyby jego bokserki nie stały się nagle przyciasne. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie znane mu techniki oddechowe różnych kultur, a następnie wybrał te, które wydały mu się najbardziej adekwatne do sytuacji. Nie potrzebował oddychać pod wodą, musiał tylko opanować wzwód.

Żeby to zrobić, nie mógł o niej myśleć. Należało myśleć o czymkolwiek, byle nie o Arihndzie. O oddychaniu pod wodą, ale nie o wodzie, która płynęła po jej nagim ciele. O głębokich oddechach, ale nie o tym, jak głęboki oddech powinno się zaczerpnąć przed pocałowaniem Pryce. O oddychaniu, o tym, że potrzebował w tej chwili więcej powietrza, a mniej Arihndy.

Niemal przestał oddychać, gdy ją zobaczył. Z mokrymi włosami, wciąż w tym samym ubraniu, czy raczej w tym samym negliżu: o dwa rozmiary za dużym podkoszulku, który i tak nie był w stanie zasłonić jej zgrabnych nóg.

Widział rumieńce na jej policzkach. Czy to było pobudzenie seksualne czy zakłopotanie? Cokolwiek te rumieńce oznaczały, Thrawn musiał się teraz temu przeciwstawić. Wyminął ją szybko w drodze do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą. Ktoś inny mógłby nabawić się odmrożeń pod tym lodowatym strumieniem, lecz nie Chiss. Zimny prysznic był dokładnie tym, czego Thrawn w tej chwili potrzebował. Czuł się jakby wrócił na Csillę.

Gdyby tylko mógł tam kiedykolwiek wrócić… Ale czy chciał wracać? Kiedyś nie zastanawiał się nad tą kwestią, nie miał wątpliwości. Teraz miał przed oczyma twarz Arihndy, zaraz po przebudzeniu i później, po tym jak doświadczyła orgazmu… Wydawało mu się, że Pryce nie polubiłaby jego rodzimej planety. Dlaczego w ogóle myślał o tym, by ją tam zabrać?

Kiedy skończył, jego skóra zmieniła odcień na bladoniebieski. Zastanawiał się, czy Pryce jakoś to skomentuje. Podobnie jak on wcześniej, starała się na niego nie patrzeć, gdy opuścił łazienkę. Dlaczego miałaby? Dlaczego chciałby, żeby patrzyła? Spojrzała na niego dopiero, gdy włożył na siebie pantorańskie szaty. Jej wzrok był zimny, jak prysznic, jak Csilla.

Nie rozmawiali. Thrawn uszanował jej potrzebę uporządkowania myśli, sam też musiał przeanalizować sytuację i ułożyć nową strategię funkcjonowania ich fikcyjnego związku.

Nie rozmawiali nawet wtedy, gdy usiedli razem przy stoliku w hotelowej restauracji. Kilkoro gości posłało im ciekawskie spojrzenia. W końcu najbardziej śmiała z nich wszystkich, Twi’lekanka zagaiła do Arihndy:

\- Udana noc, hę? Czy raczej poranek.

Pryce zacisnęła pięści pod stołem. Thrawn widział napięte mięśnie swojej towarzyszki, ale jej rozmówczyni zdawała się tego nie dostrzegać.

\- Bywało lepiej – powiedziała Arihnda z fałszywym uśmiechem.

\- Z tego, co udało nam się usłyszeć, było bardzo dobrze – wtrącił się jakiś mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie znajomy Twi’lekanki.

Siedzący przy najbliższych stolikach wybuchli rubasznym śmiechem.

Arihnda zerknęła na Thrawna, jakby czekała na jakąś reakcję z jego strony. Nie wiedział, co w takiej sytuacji należało odpowiedzieć, więc milczał. Najwyraźniej milczenie nie było jednak dobrą strategią. Złość Arihndy, wywołana docinkami hotelowych gości, przeniosła się na niego. Prawie upuścił sztućce, kiedy usłyszał jak Pryce mówi:

\- …mężowi nie staje.

To nie był komplement. Thrawn dotąd był dumny ze swojego opanowania, z tego, że nie stawał mu w obecności Pryce. Teraz czuł się winny. Nie mógł głośno zaprotestować, nie kiedy słuchało ich tyle osób, nie mógł się przyznać i zdemaskować. Zniósł pełne współczucia spojrzenia, a nawet to, że kiedy nalewał sobie filiżankę kafu, jeden z mężczyzn podszedł do niego i zaczął perorować o skuteczności jakiegoś środka na erekcję. Thrawn natychmiast zgasił go wzrokiem.

Kiedy wrócił do swojego stolika, musiał dostawić sobie dodatkowe krzesło, gdyż na jego własnym siedziała owa nazbyt towarzyska Twi’lekanka i pocieszała Arihndę:

\- To na pewno nie twoja wina.

Obie spojrzały na Thrawna, jakby „wina” leżała wyłącznie po jego stronie. Po chwili, już łaskawszym tonem, Twi’lekanka zwróciła się do niego:

\- To może być problem mentalny.

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Jakiego rodzaju? – zapytał.

\- Wewnętrzna blokada – wyjaśniła nieznajoma. – Lęk spowodowany niemożliwością sprostania zbyt wysokim oczekiwaniom.

\- Moje nie są nadmiernie wygórowane – dodała kąśliwie Arihnda.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby przyczyną był lęk – Thrawn zignorował Pryce, kierując swoje słowa bezpośrednio do Twi’lekanki – ale ma pani rację, istnieje taka blokada.

Spojrzały na niego obie, zaintrygowane, Twi’lekanka z zadowoleniem, Pryce z pewną rezerwą.

\- Gdyby jej nie było – rzekł Thrawn – mielibyśmy problem podczas podduszania.

Arihnda instynktownie chwyciła się za szyję. Jakby chciała, nieudolnie, przykryć swoją dłonią ślady palców Thrawna. Na jej policzki wstąpiły rumieńce. Jej twarz wyrażała równocześnie szok, oburzenie, zakłopotanie, gniew i wstyd. Thrawn uznał, że należało szybko ostudzić atmosferę.

\- Kafu, żono? – zapytał uprzejmie, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Chętnie, mężu – odparła Pryce, prostując się jak struna.

Thrawn nie potrzebował jej asysty przy obsłudze ekspresu. Arihnda najwidoczniej chciała uciec przed spojrzeniami zaciekawionych gości. Wciąż gładziła dłonią swoją szyję. Była na niego wściekła.

\- Nie musiałeś tego mówić – syknęła.

\- I tak by zauważyli – Thrawn wzruszył ramionami. – Może trochę później.

Tak naprawdę obawiał się, że Arihnda mogłaby użyć śladów na swojej szyi jako argumentu w dalszej części ich głośniej kłótni. Nie zależało mu na tym, co myślą o nim przypadkowo spotkani w hotelu podróżni, ale mimo wszystko nie chciał być publicznie oskarżany o to, że bije swoją żonę. Fikcyjną żonę, poprawił się w myślach.

\- Rozwiążmy to między sobą – powiedział, napełniając jej filiżankę – a nie przy wszystkich tu obecnych.

Podał jej kaf, jak rękę na zgodę. Arihnda, ku jego zaskoczeniu, wzięła od niego filiżankę wyłącznie po to, by odłożyć ją na bok.

Skrzywił się mimowolnie. Wtedy podeszła do niego bliżej i pocałowała go prosto w usta. To nie był gest pojednania, pomyślał Thrawn, raczej wypowiedzenie otwartej wojny. Cofnął się i posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Czekał na wyjaśnienia.

\- To jest sposób, w jaki godzą się pary – wytłumaczyła szeptem.

Wyglądało na to, że im bardziej burzliwa była kłótnia, tym bardziej namiętny powinien być pojednawczy pocałunek. Thrawn objął Arihndę ciasno, jakby chciał ją zmiażdżyć w swoich ramionach, albo jakby pragnął wcielić ją w siebie. Pocałował ją mocno, zaborczo, zachłannie. To nie była prośba o pokój, lecz jego żądanie. Pryce odpowiedziała równie gwałtownie, nie pozwalając się zdominować. Jakby wciąż toczyli spór, ale ich języki angażowały się teraz w zupełnie inne działania.

Całował jej szyję, ślady swoich palców, a ona w odpowiedzi szarpała go za włosy.

\- Kochani, macie od tego sypialnię – dotarł do nich głos ich znajomej, nieznajomej Twi’lenkanki. – Niektórzy chcieliby się w spokoju napić kafu.

Wtedy Thrawn zauważył, że nieomal wgniótł Pryce w stolik, na którym stał ekspres. Gdyby ją podsadził, siedziałaby teraz na blacie i, prawdopodobnie, oplotłaby go w pasie swoimi nogami.

\- Dobrze jest się czasem pokłócić, żeby móc się pogodzić – powiedziała pseudo-filozoficznie Twi’lekanka, zbliżając się do ekspresu.

Mrugnęła do nich porozumiewawczo.

\- Mąż musi się bardziej postarać – oświadczyła Arihnda, próbując zachować resztki dumy – jeśli nie chce sypiać na podłodze.

Obie zaśmiały się, w poczuciu fałszywej żeńskiej solidarności, jakby to był doskonały żart.


	6. Hot and Cold

Arihndę zirytował pobyt w tym hotelu. Wydawał jej się bezproduktywnym przestojem w misji, którą ona i Thrawn mieli wspólnie wykonać. Powinni opuścić tę planetę zaraz po tym, jak zorientowali się, że nie znajdą tu żadnych wskazówek dotyczących Rebelii. Wiedziała jednak, że wyglądałoby to podejrzanie. Musieli wytrzymać tu te kilka dni, zanim znajdą nowy kolejny środek transportu i udadzą się w nowe miejsce.

Jej partner, z kolei, sprawiał wrażenie zachwyconego możliwością poznawania innych kultur. Żeby utrzymać ich kamuflaż, Arihnda musiała towarzyszyć mu w zaplanowanym przez niego turystycznym tournée. Pod koniec dnia jej rozdrażnienie osiągnęło szczyt.

\- Nie żartowałam wtedy, wiesz? – zwróciła się do Thrawna, gdy oboje zrzucali z siebie nadmiar ubrań, przygotowując się do snu.

Gniewała się na niego tym bardziej, że stał przed nią w podkoszulku i bokserkach, i pozwalał jej podziwiać swoje perfekcyjne ciało.

Uniósł brew i zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami zapytał, co nie było żartem.

\- To, że śpisz na podłodze – odparła z niezachwianą pewnością siebie.

Popatrzył na nią jakby była niemądra.

\- Mamy wspólne łóżko – oświadczył. – Nie ma powodu, żebym spał na podłodze.

\- Nie będziemy spać razem – stwierdziła kategorycznie.

Jego spojrzenie mówiło jej: „to twój problem”. Zignorował ją zupełnie i zwyczajnie położył się na swojej części łóżka.

Ściągnęła z niego kołdrę i rzuciła ją na posadzkę. Thrawn nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca. Spiorunowała go wzrokiem. To także nie przyniosło żadnego efektu. Mogła spróbować usunąć go z łóżka siłą, ale była przekonana, że wygrałby te sypialniane zapasy.

\- Dobrze – rzekła rozzłoszczona.

Zabrała swoją poduszkę i umościła się na podłodze. Jeśli myślała, że w ten sposób wzbudzi w nim poczucie winy, najwyraźniej przeliczyła się. Życzył jej dobrej nocy. Odburknęła coś opryskliwie.

Było jej niewygodnie. Owinięta kołdrą przypominała ludzki naleśnik. Kiedy układała się na boku, jej biodro i ramię, dociśnięte do podłoża, przejmowały cały ciężar jej ciała. Nie dała rady długo wytrzymać w tej pozycji. Spanie na brzuchu również okazało się niemożliwe. Bolały ją kolana, miednica, biust. Odrobinę komfortu zapewniało jej jedynie leżenie na wznak. Zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła, by zmęczenie zawładnęło jej ciałem.

Gdy się przebudziła, uznała, że musiało minąć kilka godzin. Wciąż było ciemno. Leżała na boku, ale nie czuła już nieprzyjemnego ucisku. Dostrzegła za to niebieską rękę, która obejmowała ją w talii. Na początku nie rozumiała, dlaczego Thrawn miałby położyć się koło niej. Dopiero później dotarło do niej, że nie znajdowała się już na podłodze. Jakimś cudem zdołał ją przenieść na łóżko tak, że tego nie zauważyła. Rozgniewało ją to – że mogła być tak nieostrożna.

Spróbowała odsunąć od siebie jego rękę. Żeby to zrobić, musiała częściowo wygrzebać się ze swojej pościeli. Jego skóra okazała się zimna w dotyku – wręcz lodowata. Przeraziło ją to. Spostrzegła nagle jak bardzo był blady.

\- Thrawn? – potrząsnęła jego ręką.

Wtedy wyrwał się z jej uścisku. Obróciła się w jego stronę. Rozmasowywał miejsce, w którym go dotykała. Zobaczyła na jego skórze ciemnoniebieskie przebarwienia – ślady jej palców.

\- Niemożliwe – szepnęła.

Patrzył na nią sennie, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co się dzieje wokół niego. Następnie skulił się w sobie i ponownie zamknął oczy.

\- Thrawn. Thrawn!

To nie było do niego podobne. Arihnda przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że jej partner był nadzwyczaj czujny, a na każdy sygnał zagrożenia reagował błyskawicznie, o wiele szybciej od niej samej. Czuła się przez to bezpiecznie w jego towarzystwie, wiedząc, że nie musi się obawiać żadnego ataku z zaskoczenia ze strony nieprzyjaciela.

Tymczasem Thrawn leżał obok niej sztywno jak kłoda, zimny jak nieboszczyk. Wyciągnęła ponownie rękę w jego stronę, żeby upewnić się, że nie był martwy. Chwyciła jego nadgarstek, szukając pulsu. Krzyknął z zaskoczenia i bólu. Arihnda szybko cofnęła swoją dłoń. Przyglądała się, jak jego skóra ciemniała w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą go dotykała. Oparzenie, pomyślała, zaniepokojona. Bała się teraz go dotknąć.

\- Thrawn, spójrz na mnie.

W półmroku zajaśniały jego czerwone oczy.

\- Jesteś chory? – pokręcił głową. – Co się dzieje?

\- Zimno...

Znów zamykał oczy.

\- Nie śpij – zażądała natychmiast. – Patrz na mnie.

\- Nie chcę… – wymamrotał. – Chcę…

Dokończył to zdanie w swoim ojczystym języku. Nie zrozumiała ani słowa z tego, co do niej powiedział. Narzuciła mu więc kołdrę na głowę. Opatuliła nią najpierw jego, a potem siebie.

Po chwili jego twarz wychyliła się spod pościeli.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał poirytowany, w basicu, ale z wyczuwalnym obcym akcentem w głosie.

\- Twierdziłeś, że ci zimno – poczuła, jak wzbiera w niej złość.

\- Na Csilli jest zimno – oznajmił jej, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. – Obniżanie temperatury ciała to cecha przystosowawcza.

\- Raczej nie – fuknęła na niego. – Ktoś mógłby cię zabić i nawet byś tego nie zauważył.

\- Spowolniony metabolizm – wyjaśnił.

Czekała, aż powie coś więcej, Thrawn jednak zamilkł. Zauważyła, że zaczynał znów przysypiać.

\- Można to jakoś odwrócić? – na siłę starała się utrzymać rozmowę.

Cisza. Po chwili odezwał się:

\- Tak. Rano…

\- Nie. Teraz.

Spojrzał na nią rozzłoszczony.

\- Ćwiczenia wysiłkowe – rzekł tonem, który świadczył o tym, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru w tej chwili się gimnastykować. – Przysiady. Pompki. Bieganie – ziewnął.

Albo gorący seks, pomyślała Arihnda. Nie wiedziała tylko, w jaki sposób mieliby to zrobić, gdy ich ciała dzieliła tak znacząca różnica temperatur.

 - Metodą naturalną – powiedział Thrawn – jest ciepło i czas.

Najwyraźniej zamierzał spać dalej, dopóki jego ciało samo się nie ogrzeje. Arihnda przysunęła się do niego bliżej. Musiał czuć ciepło jej ciała.

\- Tak też można – rzekł z aprobatą.

Przymknął oczy. Uśmiechał się lekko, jakby sprawiła mu przyjemność. Rozpaczliwie chciała go dotknąć.

\- Co cię rozgrzewa? – spytała.

\- Ty – mruknął, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Nie fizycznie… Od środka raczej.

Zastanawiała się, czy była w stanie jakoś go pobudzić.

\- Dźwięki – odparł po dłuższej chwili.

\- Słucham?

\- Te dźwięki, które wydawałaś wczoraj rano…

Miał na myśli jej orgazm. Usłyszał ją zatem. Zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie. Nie zauważył tego. Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy.

Postanowiła podnieść mu ciśnienie. Wydała z siebie niski, przeciągły, w jej odczuciu seksowny, jęk. Brak reakcji z jego strony sfrustrował ją do reszty. Znów jęknęła. Tym razem w swoim głosie zawarła prośbę, wręcz błaganie.

\- Boli cię coś? – odezwał się wreszcie.

Prychnęła jak rozzłoszczona kotka.

\- Tak brzmi kobiecy orgazm – oznajmiła mu złośliwie.

\- Nie twój – odrzekł spokojnie, jakby stwierdzał fakt.

Nagle stał się specjalistą od orgazmów, pomyślała poirytowana. Przestała jednak symulować. Zastanawiała się przez moment.

\- Zdejmuję ubranie – zadeklarowała.

Nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Nie próbował nawet jej podglądać, kiedy, na leżąco, wciąż przykryta kołdrą, ściągała z siebie bieliznę. Nie uczynił nic, gdy wyciągnęła się obok niego naga i rozpalona.

Dotknęła swojej piersi. Znaczyła kółka wokół swojego sutka. Wzbierał w niej krzyk, ale nie przyjemności, lecz frustracji. Czuła się dziwnie, masturbując się w łóżku, obok śpiącego partnera.

\- Thrawn – syknęła, przygryzając wargę.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, poczuła dziwny paraliż, wewnętrzny chłód pomimo ciepła i zalewającej ją fali wilgoci w partiach intymnych. Chciała, żeby Thrawn na nią patrzył, a równocześnie krępowało ją to. Przynajmniej była przykryta po samą szyję. Nie mógł dostrzec reakcji jej ciała, choć wydawało jej się, że zdradza ją wyraz jej twarzy.

Czuła, że nie może się teraz cofnąć, dopóki nie zaspokoi żądzy, która w niej wzbierała. Dotykała swojej łechtaczki. Oddychała szybko, głośno, przez usta, wydmuchując w jego kierunku gorące powietrze. W pewnym momencie zamknęła oczy, nie mogąc znieść intensywności jego spojrzenia. Zaczęła wiercić się na łóżku. Wśród jej jęków znalazło się jego imię, pasowało tam, więc ordynarnie zaczęła je wykrzykiwać, czekając aż Thrawn coś zrobi: dołączy do niej albo ją uciszy.

Czuła, jakby to nie jej, lecz jego palce dotykały jej, penetrowały ją, jakby Thrawn pieprzył ją za pomocą swoich długich, pięknych niebieskich palców. Jej orgazm był równie intensywny jak poprzedni i podobnie jak tamten przyniósł uczucie wewnętrznej pustki. Tym razem jednak, gdy otwarła oczy, Thrawn patrzył na nią i było jej z tym źle – że poznał jej fantazje, jej tajemnicę.

Czekała aż coś powie. Cokolwiek.

\- Zdekonspirujesz nas – rzekł niskim, lekko zachrypniętym głosem, który wywoływał u niej dreszcze.

\- Trzeba było mnie uciszyć – rzuciła wyzywająco.

\- Och, nie.

Może w jakiś perwersyjny sposób mu się to podobało – kiedy wiła się i błagała, żeby się z nią pieprzył. Miał nad nią kontrolę i bezwzględnie to wykorzystywał.

\- Stanął ci? – zapytała.

\- Nie.

To było jak siarczysty policzek. Arihndę bolała urażona kobieca duma. Nie pomyślała dotąd, że mogłaby mu się nie podobać. Może wolał mężczyzn, przeszło jej nagle przez myśl. Starała się nie rozpłakać. Albo nie walnąć go w twarz, kiedy tak na nią patrzył, z litością, jak jej się zdawało.

\- Może pomogłoby, gdybyś się dotykał – zasugerowała markotnie.

Na twarzy Thrawna pojawiło się zakłopotanie.

\- Chciałabyś tego? – zapytał.

Czy chciałaby? Najchętniej sama by mu obciągnęła, gdyby tylko ją o to poprosił. Czuła się teraz podwójnie źle.

Trwało to chwilę, kiedy jej partner przemieszczał się na łóżku, układając się w wygodnej pozycji.

\- Teraz?

\- Tak, teraz – potwierdziła.

Starała się ukryć swój żal, gorycz odrzucenia. Mimo wszystko była ciekawa tego, co zrobi – jak będzie wyglądał i jak brzmiał w chwili spełnienia. Zawsze mogła użyć tej wiedzy później w swoich fantazjach.

Wyczuła jakiś ruch pod ich wspólną pościelą.

\- Mogę patrzyć? – wyrwało jej się.

\- Nie – zaprotestował natychmiast.

Najwyraźniej bycie obserwowanym podczas masturbacji krępowało go tak samo jak ją. W odróżnieniu od niej jednak nie zamknął oczu. Jaśniały intensywną czerwienią, była w nich niesamowita, wręcz hipnotyzująca głębia i Arihnda czuła, jakby jego wzrok rozbierał ją, już nie z samych ubrań, lecz jakby rozdzierał jej ciało na części. Bała się jego spojrzenia.

\- Możesz zamknąć oczy? – poprosiła.

Wolała obserwować jego twarz, nie będąc sama widzianą. Jego nozdrza drgały lekko. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się, a rysy uwydatniły, gdy zacisnął szczękę i syknął.

\- Czy możesz do mnie mówić? – zapytał niespodziewanie.

\- Co mam mówić? – zdziwiła się.

\- Cokolwiek.

Pomyślała, że, tak samo jak ona, czuł tę przerażającą samotność, masturbując się obok drugiej osoby. Spełniła więc jego prośbę. Wyłączyła racjonalny umysł i pozwoliła, by z jej ust popłynął strumień świadomości. Wyzwoliła się od wstydu i opowiadała mu różne perwersje. Nakręcała go tym, a on ją – każdym cichym, subtelnym jękiem, który wydobywał się z jego krtani. Był jak instrument, który wygrywał przepiękne melodie, koncert w wersji piano, przeznaczony tylko dla uszu wybranych. Arihnda czuła się wspaniale, mogąc go słuchać.

Nagle przeskoczył do kolejnego taktu, głośniejszego i bardziej dynamicznego. Mówił coś, śpiewnie, w swoim rodzimym języku. Następnie przeszedł w staccato. Arihnda wstrzymała oddech, czekając na jego orgazm. Wydał z siebie kilka dźwięków przepełnionych frustracją i Arihnda zapragnęła pomóc mu dojść. Czuła równocześnie, jak lepka ciecz wypływa z niej i ścieka po jej udach. Ostatni jęk, który Thrawn z siebie wydał był niemal bezgłośny, stłumiony gwałtownie zaczerpniętym oddechem. Potem jej partner przełknął ślinę, odchrząknął i – wyglądało na to, że było już po wszystkim.

Mogłaby uznać, że nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, gdyby nie delikatna zmiana odcienia jego niebieskiej karnacji. Zarumienił się, stwierdziła, mile zaskoczona. Przyglądała mu się z fascynacją. Otworzył oczy i dostrzegł jej natarczywy wzrok. Patrzyła na niego jak głodna sierota na bochenek chleba, czy raczej: jak głodna sierota na kosz bochenków, który samoistnie się napełniał.

\- Czy teraz możemy – na dźwięk jego melodyjnego głosu ponownie wstrzymała oddech – iść spać?

Prychnęła, sfrustrowana.

\- Czy teraz możemy – zaczęła, jakby próbowała go przedrzeźniać – zacząć się dotykać?

Patrzył na nią długo, jakby samym wzrokiem chciał ostudzić jej zapał.

\- Nie wiem, czy to – wyciągnęła rękę, był tak blisko – dobry pomysł…

Syknął, gdy dotknęła jego nagiego przedramienia. Nie wyrwał się tym razem, ale Arihnda widziała na jego twarzy niezadowolenie. Położyła więc dłoń na jego okrytej piersi i dotykała go przez ubranie. Nie zaprotestował. Przysunęła się i spróbowała go objąć.

\- Nie… przestań – wymruczał. – Dostaniesz hipotermii.

Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy przypadkiem, a może celowo, by udowodnić swoje racje, musnął swoją zimną dłonią jej nagie ciepłe plecy.

\- Jeszcze raz – zażądała nagle.

Powtórzył ten gest i znowu zadrżała, bynajmniej nie z rozkoszy. Może to było coś warte, myślała, czyniąc z siebie cierpiętnicę. Jeśli w ten sposób mogła oddać mu część swojego ciepła, powinna znieść krótki okres dyskomfortu.

\- Przytul mnie – poleciła mu.

Z pewnym wahaniem objął ją, zamknął w ciasnym, zimnym uścisku. Wytrzymali tak tylko chwilę.

\- Nie – stwierdzili oboje równocześnie, odsuwając się od siebie.

Przynajmniej raz udało im się zgodzić w jakiejś kwestii. Może nie pasowali do siebie, myślała Arihnda, odwracając się do niego plecami. Nie czuła już podniecenia, wyłącznie chłód jego ciała. Była zła na samą siebie, jakby w jakiś sposób zawiodła, siebie i Thrawna.


	7. Search

 - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz wyjść tak ubrana? – Thrawn spojrzał krytycznie na jej szeroką spódnicę. – Nie idziemy na randkę.

\- Wiem o tym – naburmuszyła się Arihnda. – Mogę pod nią schować nasze blastery. Mnie nie przeszukają.

Thrawn przyglądał się uważnie jej sylwetce: talii, biodrom, odsłoniętym łydkom. Jego wzrok palił jej skórę. Później otaksował ją od dołu i zatrzymał spojrzenie na jej twarzy. Przez chwilę milczał.

\- Wszystko można odpowiednio rozegrać – przekonywała go. – Jeśli ktoś spróbuje mnie dotknąć, zacznę głośno protestować. Powiem coś o molestowaniu, szowinizmie, kulturze gwałtu. Zasłonię się względami religijnymi. W najgorszym razie uderzę w płacz i wyznam, że byłam wykorzystywana seksualnie.

Twarz Thrawna przypominała maskę.

\- A jeśli to kobieta będzie cię przeszukiwać? – zapytał.

Arihnda wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To niczego nie zmienia. Kobieta też mogłaby mnie molestować. Powiem, że mam traumę związaną z dotykiem innych ludzi.

Uśmiechnęła się do Thrawna, jakby tym gestem ironicznie dziękowała mu za jego nieludzkie pochodzenie.

\- To niezbyt przekonujące – mruknął. – Ofiara napaści seksualnej nie ubierałaby się w ten sposób.

Spojrzał wymownie na jej głęboki dekolt i odkryte piersi, z których Arihnda była niezmiernie dumna.

\- Dlaczego nie? – prychnęła. – Mogę je pokazywać, ale to nie znaczy, że mam ochotę, żeby ktoś ich dotykał.

Oparła dłonie na biodrach. Mową ciała prowokowała go: „no dalej, spróbuj mnie dotknąć”.

\- Poza tym to doskonała zasłona dymna – ciągnęła z niezachwianą pewnością siebie.

Thrawn uniósł lekko brew.

\- Odwracają uwagę – wyjaśniła mu. – Mężczyźni koncentrują się na piersiach. Przy takich jak moje nie dostrzegliby nawet, gdybym przemycała pod spódnicą działo soniczne.

Pokręcił głową niezadowolony.

\- Za dużo ryzykujemy – odrzekł. – Powinniśmy użyć tej samej strategii, co przy kontroli na granicy Imperium.

Widząc niezrozumienie na jej twarzy, dodał:

\- Udajemy cywilów. Jeśli nie będziemy zachowywać się podejrzanie, nie będą nas sprawdzać zbyt dokładnie. Gdyby kontrolerzy byli skrupulatni, możemy sobie pozwolić najwyżej na stratę jednego blastera. Podróżujący cywile z jednym blasterem, którym prawdopodobnie nie umieją się nawet posługiwać, nie odbiegają za bardzo od normy. Jeśli strażnicy znajdą od razu dwa, mogą kontynuować przeszukiwanie. Wolałbym nie ryzykować utraty noży.

\- Masz noże? – zapytała z uśmiechem.

\- Ukryte w butach – przewrócił oczami, jakby rozmawiali o rzeczach oczywistych. – Ty też masz.

\- Słuchać, że je mam, gdy idę? – zmartwiła się.

\- Nic nie słychać – zapewnił ją.

Posłuchała go i zmieniła bluzkę na mniej wydekoltowaną, ale równie obcisłą.

\- Możesz w razie potrzeby odegrać zazdrosnego męża – zwróciła się do Thrawna.

\- Mógłbym – zgodził się z nią – gdybym nie wierzył w to, że jesteś w stanie połamać natrętowi obie ręce.

Uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

\- Drogi mężu, zawsze mogę odstąpić ci tę przyjemność – odparła ironicznie.

Skrzywił się lekko na te słowa.

\- Postarajmy się unikać tego typu sytuacji – napomniał ją.

***

O dziwo kontrola w hangarze przebiegła bez większych problemów. Strażnicy głównie koncentrowali się na poszukiwaniach przyprawy i innych nielegalnych substancji odurzających, które, po skonfiskowaniu, sprzedawali z zyskiem na czarnym rynku. Przydarzyła im się jedynie jedna niezręczna sytuacja, kiedy ochroniarz tak gorliwie przeszukiwał Thrawna, że położył nawet dłoń na jego kroczu. Chiss spiorunował go wzrokiem, choć dramatyczny efekt popsuły jego ciemne okulary, przysłaniające żarzące się czerwienią oczy. Arihnda miała ochotę interweniować i żartobliwie zwrócić się do mężczyzny: „proszę nie dotykać w tym miejscu mojego męża”. „Tylko ja mogę tam go dotykać”, dodałaby z chęcią, gdyby tylko była to prawda.

\- Nie miałeś tam schowanego blastera? – zapytała później Thrawna szeptem.

Uniósł brew poirytowany.

\- Kto chowa blaster w takim miejscu i ryzykuje bolesne okaleczenie w razie awarii sprzętu?

„Wielu ludzkich mężczyzn”, pomyślała Arihnda, „którzy z dumą twierdzą, że to ich własny sprzęt”. Nie podzieliła się z nim tymi przemyśleniami, powiedziała jednak na głos żartobliwie:

\- Czyli łatwo można przemycić w majtkach broń na chissański okręt.

\- Nie radzę tego robić – odpowiedział poważnie. – Mamy skanery.

Pewnie uważał tę część galaktyki za bardzo prymitywną, uznała Arihnda.

W końcu znaleźli statek, który leciał w interesujące ich regiony. Zastrzeżenia budziła jedynie jego załoga.

„Piraci”, Arihnda pokazała umówionym gestem.

„Przemytnicy”, skorygował ją Thrawn.

Miał większe od niej doświadczenie w tego typu kwestiach. „Jeden pieron”, odpowiedziałaby, gdyby taki komentarz dało się wyrazić ustalonym wcześniej znakiem. Pakowanie się na ten statek wróżyło kłopoty.

Arihnda obserwowała członków załogi i zastanawiała się w myślach, jak pozbyć się po kolei każdego z nich, by przejąć ich statek. Thrawn posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które odczytała właściwie, pomimo jego ciemnych szkieł: „nie zabijamy załogi”.

Ale może należało to zrobić? Pozbawić galaktykę kilku szumowin? Nie żeby mogło to coś zmienić – potrzebny był cały system, który mógł się uporać z tym problemem. W takich chwilach Arihnda z pogardą patrzyła na wszystkie te barbarzyńskie planety, które wzbraniały się przed włączeniem ich do Imperium. Ich mieszkańcy powinni sami o to zabiegać, myślała.

Teraz jednak szumowiny miały okazać się pomocne. Thrawn zapłacił im, żeby dowieźli ich w jednym kawałku i nie zadawali pytań. Zapewne przemytnicy cieszyli się, że znaleźli parę desperatów, naiwniaków, których można było oskubać i zostawić w jakimś przeklętym miejscu – z pewnością nie tam, gdzie zasugerował im to Thrawn. Arihnda zakładała, że Chiss to przewidział i miał plan, jak sprytnie zmusić opryszków, by postąpili zgodnie z jego wolą. Czułaby się jednak pewniej, gdyby jej partner dzielił się z nią swoimi przewidywaniami i zamiarami. Nie musiałaby wtedy zgadywać i improwizować – tak jak na Batonn…

\- Tutaj jest miejsce dla pasażerów – powiedział oprowadzający ich po statku mężczyzna z rudą brodą.

Wskazał im jeden fotel. Drugi został odkręcony i usunięty. Arihnda wolała nie wiedzieć, co się z nim stało – i, jeśli wciąż znajdował się gdzieś na pokładzie, do czego przemytnicy mogli go używać.

\- Pasy bezpieczeństwa – pokazał im, jak działają.

Spojrzał na Arihndę z bezczelnym uśmiechem, który sugerował, że chętnie przywiązałby ją do fotela, bynajmniej nie dla jej bezpieczeństwa. Pomyślała, że chętnie wybebeszyłaby mu flaki i uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo. Thrawn położył rękę na jej ramieniu.

\- Poradzimy sobie – orzekł spokojnym tonem.

\- Gdyby znudziło się pani przesiadywanie na kolanach męża, załoga służy pomocą – przemytnik wyszczerzył do niej zęby, a Arihnda wymieniła z Thrawnem krótkie spojrzenie, w którym zawarła nurtujące ją przez ostatnie kilka minut pytanie: czyja pięść, jej czy jego, powinna poprawić wygląd tego prymitywa? Jej partner niemal niedostrzegalnie pokręcił głową.

\- Może odrobinę trząść przy starcie, ale to nie powinno wam specjalnie przeszkadzać – zarechotał grubiańsko brodacz. – Niektórzy nawet to lubią.

Zerknął przy tym tęsknie na piersi Arihndy, jakby martwił się jedynie o to, jak one zniosą gwałtowny start maszyny.

\- Mąż je dla mnie przytrzyma. To znaczy: mąż mnie przytrzyma – zaśmiała się fałszywie Arihnda.

Thrawn zrobił minę jakby jednym haustem wychylił szklankę świeżego soku z Roonańskiej cytryny.

\- Może usiądziesz, a ja przytrzymam się fotela podczas startu? – zwrócił się do Arihndy uprzejmie.

\- Usiądę na twoich kolanach – odparła aż nazbyt entuzjastycznie.

\- Ja na twoim miejscu trzymałbym się żoneczki – przemytnik mrugnął do Thrawna porozumiewawczo. – Zwłaszcza, że jest czego się złapać.

Arihnda zachichotała dziewczęco. Thrawn zacisnął tylko wargi. Kiedy rudzielec się oddalił, Chiss nie wyraził najmniejszej chęci, by usiąść w fotelu. Arihnda popatrzyła na niego gniewnie.

\- Nie jestem wcale taka ciężka, wiesz? – powiedziała kąśliwie.

\- Wiem dokładnie, ile ważysz – rzekł Thrawn. – Leżałaś na mnie.

\- I co? – rzuciła zaczerpnie. – Nie było ci przyjemnie?

Zamrugał zaskoczony.

\- Właściwie… nie do końca.

Zafundował jej zimny prysznic.

\- Stój w takim razie – odparła chłodno.

Nie zależało jej wcale: na tym, by miał, gdzie siedzieć w czasie lotu, ani ogólnie – na nim. Thrawn mógł robić, co mu się żywnie podobało. Mógł też niczego nie robić. Nie musieli w tej chwili udawać małżeństwa, stwierdziła Arihnda. Wolałaby jednak nie wychodzić z roli.

Chemia między nią a jej partnerem była widoczna gołym okiem. Oboje ciężko pracowali, żeby sprawiać wrażenie pary z pewnym stażem. „Kocham cię, ale czasem mam ochotę cię zabić” – taki efekt zamierzali wspólnie osiągnąć. Arihnda uważała, że wcielanie się w rolę diabolicznej małżonki przychodziło jej z większą łatwością niż jej partnerowi odgrywanie analogicznej roli. Thrawn był aż nazbyt opanowany. Wystawiała na próbę jego cierpliwość – by mu pomóc; by w końcu się przed nią otworzył. Denerwował ją – swoim uporem, profesjonalizmem w każdym calu, tym, że nie chciał albo nie potrafił pokazać jej swoich prawdziwych uczuć – mógłby to nawet być gniew, Arihnda z chęcią wzięłaby go na siebie, byle tylko poczuć, że w ich zawodową relację nieoczekiwanie wdarł się jakiś dodatkowy element; że istniało jakieś drugie dno, na które wspólnie się staczali. „Razem” – Arihnda chciała doświadczyć prawdziwego partnerstwa.

Jeśli informacje, które otrzymali, były wiarygodne, mogli na swojej drodze napotkać Jedi. Arihnda słyszała plotki o nadludzkich zdolnościach tego typu osobników. Uważała je za przesadzone, ale nie wątpiła w to, że musiało kryć się w nich ziarno prawdy. Jedi byli niebezpieczni. Czuła się pewniej z blasterem pod spódnicą i nożami w podeszwach butów. Otrzymała odpowiednie przeszkolenie, które powinno pozwolić jej pokonać nawet silniejszego od niej pod względem fizycznym przeciwnika. Była sprytna, umiała improwizować – dlatego to ona otrzymała tę misję. A jednak martwiła się – szczególnie jedną z pogłosek dotyczących niebywałych umiejętności rycerzy Jedi: słyszała, że umieli czytać w myślach. „Jak podkraść się do wroga, który potrafi cię przejrzeć w ułamku sekundy?”, zastanawiała się. „Jak ukryć chęć mordu i nienawiść do Rebelii?”.

Żeby podołać temu zadaniu, musiała znaleźć coś innego, na czym mogłaby się skupić. Pomyślała o Thrawnie, o tym, jak wyglądał w samych bokserkach. Nie, to nie wystarczało. Za bardzo się krygowała – gdyby była jego kochanką, jego żoną, nie miałaby oporów, żeby otwarcie okazywać mu swoje zainteresowanie. Nie musiała się przejmować tym, że nie kocha Thrawna – nie potrafiła nikogo pokochać – wystarczało samo pożądanie, które odczuwała względem swojego partnera. Jedi, zwłaszcza Jedi, powinien się na to nabrać – zresztą, co rycerze żyjący w celibacie mogli wiedzieć o miłości?

Może niespełnienie było lepsze niż prawdziwa miłość?, myślała. Gdyby przespała się z Thrawnem, co by jej to dało, prócz garstki wspomnień? Tak przynajmniej mogła fantazjować o nim i czuć ten żar – pragnienie, które nie mogło zostać zaspokojone, które tłumiła i które wciąż powracało z nową mocą.

Przez większą część czasu udawali małżeństwo i Arihnda czuła, jakby wygrała nowe życie: miała męża – Thrawn bardzo się starał wpasować w tę rolę – który jej się podobał, w którym – przy odrobinie wysiłku – mogła się zakochać. Byłoby jej łatwiej, gdyby Thrawn chciał ją uwieść – miała o to do niego pretensje, że nie próbował. Musiała zakochiwać się w nim na własną rękę. Na domiar złego, nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby budowanie ich więzi emocjonalnej w jakimkolwiek stopniu interesowało Chissa, więc ten obowiązek spadał na nią. Pokazywała mu swoje piersi, masturbowała się przy nim – co więcej mogła zrobić, żeby zaczął jej pragnąć? Frustrowało ją dodatkowo to, że jakiś Jedi będzie oceniał efekty jej pracy – że spojrzy w głąb duszy Thrawna i nie znajdzie tam żadnych uczuć względem Arihndy.

Nie satysfakcjonowały ją ich poprawne, letnie stosunki – nawet gdyby Thrawn miał ją znienawidzić, z radością przyjęłaby jego nienawiść, niemal tak samo żarliwą jak miłość, cieszyłaby się z każdej emocji, którą by przed nią ujawnił.

To też była jej fantazja – kochać się z kimś, namiętnie, z kimś, kto nią gardził i jej nienawidził. Prościej było odnaleźć pogardę – widziała ją w oczach tak wielu mężczyzn – ale nienawiść? Może znalazłaby ją w sercu jakiegoś rebelianta. Rozmyślała o tym, z jaką satysfakcją zabiłaby takiego kochanka. „Nie możesz mnie mieć”, powiedziałaby, wbijając mu nóż w serce, „nikt nie może”.

Ale Thrawn mógłby, przeszło jej przez myśl. Mógłby, gdyby zechciał. Czy i jego by dźgnęła? Nie od razu. Może kiedyś – a może nigdy.

Dlaczego nie chciał zająć miejsca w fotelu? Dlaczego nie pozwolił, żeby usiadła mu na kolanach? Dlaczego jej nie objął? Dlaczego? Mogła go o to spytać, ale bała się: jego odpowiedzi, samego pytania i tego, co implikowało. Że mogło, mogłoby, w jakimś stopniu, jej na nim zależeć.


	8. Shaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: somnophilia, dubious consent, "can a woman rape a man" question, sleep sex

Wytrzęsło nią tak, jakby fotel służył do zaspokajania erotycznych fantazji: ciasno przypięta pasami bezpieczeństwa podskakiwała szybko na siedzeniu, uderzała raz po raz pośladkami o miękką poduszkę, a jej piersi falowały jak podczas namiętnego stosunku. Gdyby siedziała na kolanach Thrawna, to prawie na pewno liczyłoby się to jako uprawianie seksu. Nawet samodzielne przesiadywanie w fotelu pasażera podczas startu tego statku, można było uznać za jakąś formę aktywności seksualnej. Zastanowiła się, ilu załogantów spuściło się pod wpływem wstrząsów – i jej podniecenie nagle wyparowało.

Może powinna mieć się teraz na baczności i nie wchodzić w paradę rozochoconym mężczyznom. Była jedyną kobietą na tym statku – a nie miała pojęcia, ilu przemytników było heteroseksualnych albo biseksualnych. Rudzielec – z pewnością. Ilu z nich uznałoby ją za atrakcyjną – szczerze albo z braku innych możliwości? Ilu byłoby tak głupich, by złożyć jej jakąś niedwuznaczną ofertę? Aż świerzbiły ją noże. W wyobraźni bez trudu rozprawiała się z każdym niechcianym zalotnikiem, ale jak byłoby naprawdę? Nie chciała prosić Thrawna o pomoc. Wierzyła w to, że jest w stanie obronić się sama. Myśl, że w przypadku napaści o charakterze seksualnym musiałaby zdać się na innego mężczyznę, sprawiała, że Arihnda czuła się niemalże chora. Nawet, gdyby tę ochronę, a właściwie wsparcie, miał jej zapewnić jej partner. To godziło w jej ambicje, nie po to poświęciła tyle godzin na treningi, by w obliczu zagrożenia wciąż być słabą i bezbronną. Najlepszą ochronę zapewniał jej spryt i naładowany blaster. W tej kolejności.

Przezorność mówiła jej, że powinna po kolei eliminować potencjalnych przeciwników. Thrawn, oczywiście, nie zgadzał się z nią. Była skłonna przyznać mu rację w jednej kwestii: samodzielnie nie dotarliby do celu ich podróży. Być może poradziliby sobie z pilotowaniem skradzionego statku, ale nie znając bezpiecznych tras, kodów identyfikacyjnych, specyfiki określonych kosmoportów, ryzykowaliby aż nazbyt wiele. Musieliby lądować gdzieś na uboczu, pozbyć się trupów… Zresztą, niepotrzebnie wybiegała myślami aż tak daleko w przyszłość – jej partner niewątpliwie by ją unieszkodliwił, zanim zdołałaby dokonać krwawej rzezi załogi tego statku.

Nie mogła walczyć z Thrawnem – jeśli chcieli ukończyć misję, musieli się wzajemnie wspierać i polegać na sobie. To oznaczało, że nie powinna podejmować żadnej ryzykownej akcji w pojedynkę. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że posiadanie partnera niekiedy bardziej utrudniało jej wykonanie zadania niż przynosiło jej jakiekolwiek wymierne korzyści.

Arihnda przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że działała sama. Zawsze. Częściej wykorzystywała innych niż naprawdę współpracowała z nimi. Sądziła, że w relacjach zawodowych chodzi o to, by samemu zyskać jak najwięcej, dając przy tym jak najmniej. Altruizm był jej obcy. Jeśli ktoś pozwalał się wyzyskiwać, oznaczało to, że był nie dość sprytny – albo nie dość bezwzględny, by upomnieć się o swoje. Troska o interesy innych ludzi – szczególnie obcych – była słabością charakteru, którą Arihnda szybko z siebie wypleniła. Wspierała wyłącznie swoich bliskich i tych, którzy mogli zrewanżować jej się tym samym.

Dlatego też nie potrafiła do końca rozgryźć Thrawna. Czasem zdawało jej się, że podejmował jakieś działania, bo dostrzegał coś, czego ona nie widziała – zakładał, że dany ruch w przyszłości jakoś mu się opłaci. Ona z kolei była zbyt niecierpliwa, by czekać na długotrwałe efekty. Zresztą, jaki to miało sens? Trwała wojna i mogli zginąć w każdej chwili. Uważała, że zamiast się wahać, lepiej było ryzykować. Zgodnie z tą logiką powinna przespać się z Thrawnem. Co właściwie miała do stracenia?

Wszystko – gdyby powiedział „nie”. Musiała tak nim pokierować, by nie był w stanie jej odmówić. Przez większą część podróży zachowywała się poprawnie – niekonfliktowo, w każdym razie. Wiele ją to kosztowało. Zazwyczaj prowokacyjnymi posunięciami maskowała niepewność, a jawną agresją – lęk. Teraz się bała, do tego stopnia, że czekała tylko na okazję, by wyładować na kimś swoją złość.

Thrawn spostrzegł jej negatywne nastawienie – i przyjął postawę obronną: zwyczajnie ją ignorował. Rozmawiał za to z członkami załogi – jakby byli cywilizowanymi ludźmi! Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. Nieświadomi tego, że mają do czynienia z oficerem Imperium, przemytnicy traktowali go z początku pobłażliwie – był dla nich obcym, który niewiele wiedział o ich świecie – z czasem jednak zaczęli okazywać mu pewien szacunek. Arihnda zastanawiała się, co takiego mógł im powiedzieć, co tak diametralnie zmieniło ich stosunek do niego. Cokolwiek to było – nie dotyczyło jej.

Postrzegali ją tak samo jak przedtem. Kiedy udostępnili jej jedyne samodzielne pomieszczenie sypialne, nie była to kurtuazja, lecz kpina. Zupełnie jakby umieścili ją w tej specyficznej przestrzeni, w której łóżko – zdaniem Arihndy – nie służyło wcale do spania, aby w ten sposób ją upokorzyć i pokazać, że jej płeć była gorsza – że nadawała się tylko do jednego celu. Arihnda czuła, że jej łóżko nie należało tak naprawdę do niej – że mogła je tylko dzielić z kimś innym. To była gra – kto zajmie to miejsce, przynależne, zdawać by się mogło, jej mężowi. To była gra pomiędzy Thrawnem a przemytnikami – i jej partner z własnej woli brał w niej udział! Mogła mu tylko kibicować, ściskała więc za niego kciuki, a właściwie – pięści. Miała ochotę go zamordować – i wszystkich mężczyzn na pokładzie.

Nie zamierzała czekać bezczynnie na wynik tej rozgrywki: podbiła stawkę, całując swojego partnera namiętnie, a następnie posłała mu przeciągłe uwodzicielskie spojrzenie i odeszła, kołysząc biodrami. Dała Thrawnowi jasny sygnał, że życzy sobie, żeby spał z nią – a w każdym razie, żeby spał w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co ona.

Czekała na niego. Leżała na łóżku w ubraniu – przykryła się jedynie swoim płaszczem i, jak mała przerażona dziewczynka, ściskała w dłoni blaster. Czekała. Nie mogła zasnąć – nie chciała zasnąć, dopóki w „jej sypalni” nie zjawi się Thrawn. Czekała i niecierpliwiła się.

Gdy usłyszała odgłos otwierających się automatycznych drzwi, instynktownie zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na blasterze. Thrawn wszedł do pomieszczenia powoli, jakby brał pod uwagę to, że jego partnerka mogła do niego strzelić. Omiótł wzrokiem łóżko, a następnie podłogę.

\- Tu jest dużo miejsca – oświadczyła Arihnda, kuląc się na łóżku, by dowieść swoich racji.

Thrawn uniósł lekko brew.

\- Bezpieczniej byłoby… – zaczął, ale przerwała mu natychmiast:

\- Proszę.

 Zdjął kurtkę i buty i umieścił się między nią a ścianą z durastali. Ukrył swój blaster pod poduszką i wyciągnął się na łóżku. Po chwili objął Arihndę ramieniem - nie z jakichś sentymentalnych względów, zwyczajnie musieli oboje leżeć na boku, przytuleni do siebie, by zmieścić się na wspólnym posłaniu.

\- Co im powiedziałeś? – zapytała Arihnda.

Nie dodała: „o mnie”, choć ta kwestia interesowała ją najbardziej.

\- Prawdę – odparł Thrawn. – Znałem niegdyś przemytników, którzy dotarli do Nieznanych Regionów i naruszyli granice Imperium Chissów. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy słyszeli coś o dalszych losach Jorja Car’dasa i Maris Ferasi.

To ostatnie nazwisko wymówił miękko, niemal z uczuciem. Arihndę zapiekło to do żywego. Nie było jej przyjemnie, kiedy jej „małżonek” wspominał jakąś swoją dawną kochankę. Nie chciała wiedzieć, ile było kobiet w życiu Thrawna i czy Maris zajmowała jakieś szczególne miejsce w jego sercu.

Okazało się, że Thrawn, który tak dobrze skrywał swoje emocje, potrafił się przed kimś otworzyć– tylko nie przed nią. Był zakochany – ale nie w niej. Nic więcej ją nie obchodziło. Nie była Maris – i chciała być Maris. Nienawidziła Maris całą duszą i każdą komórką swojego ciała. Thrawn przytulił ją mocniej – jakby on także pragnął, żeby była Maris. Arihnda przygryzła wargi, nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku, ale w środku – łkała.

Jego usta – czy one całowały szyję Maris? To miejsce na karku poniżej linii jej krótko ściętych włosów? Czy z rozmysłem dotykały płatka jej ucha?

Jego dłoń – gdy błądziła po ciele Arihndy, czy szukała jej piersi czy piersi Maris? Unieruchomiła ją. Splotła razem ich palce, by sprawdzić, czy pasują do siebie: jego dłuższe niebieskie męskie i jej krótsze białe kobiece.

To ramię, które ją opasało – czy Maris podziwiała mięśnie Thrawna tak samo jak jego umysł? Arihnda miała wrażenie, że jej partner rozwinął się znacząco od tamtego czasu, kiedy przebywał w Nieznanych Regionach i kiedy spotykał się z Maris. Nie wątpiła w to, że obcowała z jego ulepszoną wersją. Maris, gdziekolwiek była, mogła jej tego pozazdrościć.

\- Bun nuvci – szepnął jej do ucha Thrawn. – Buscah na.

Nie zapytała go, co to znaczy. Wolała sobie po swojemu interpretować jego słowa. Przymknęła powieki i odpowiedziała mu w myślach: „ja ciebie też”.

***

Sen, który nadszedł był płytki i niespokojny. Arihnda miała wrażenie, że nie śpi, lecz przeżywa jakąś alternatywną wersję rzeczywistości. Budziła się kilkukrotnie skonfundowana, nie potrafiąc odróżnić snu od jawy. Budziła się sfrustrowana, gdy Thrawn z jej snów pochylał się, by ją pocałować, albo gdy robił coś innego, zdecydowanie mniej pruderyjnego. Budziła się w ramionach prawdziwego Thrawna, pogrążonego w głębokim śnie i miała ochotę krzyczeć.

Czuła ból w podbrzuszu – oznakę seksualnego niezaspokojenia. Śniła seks – ze swoim partnerem, w tamtym fotelu, podczas startu tej przeklętej maszyny. Równocześnie nie byli na przemytniczym statku – Arihnda wiedziała, że nikogo prócz nich tam nie było, nikt nie mógł ich nakryć ani im przeszkodzić.

Sen nie miał fabuły – członek Thrawna zanurzał się w niej rytmicznie, a ona przyjmowała go z wdzięcznością. Sen nie miał także dialogów – jeśli nie liczyć ich jęków, sapania i przekleństw w różnych językach. Podniecało ją, gdy Thrawn zwracał się do niej w Cheunh bez względu na to, co mówił. Wystarczało, że słyszała w jego głosie uwielbienie dla niej. Mógł komplementować jej piersi, które podskakiwały radośnie, gdy ujeżdżała go z pasją. Mógł chwalić jej cipkę, gdy pracowicie poruszała biodrami i zaciskała mięśnie pochwy wokół jego członka, który pasował tam idealnie.

Zalała ją fala przyjemności, a następnie – wilgoci. Thrawn wsuwał się w nią i wychodził z niej bez żadnych problemów. Było idealnie – tylko tyle potrafiła powiedzieć o tym wyśnionym stosunku.

Ostatecznie sen nie miał finiszu – obudziła się zła, że odmówiono jej orgazmu. Thrawn również nie szczytował, ani w niej, ani na niej, ani obok niej – leżał za jej plecami i spał snem sprawiedliwego.

Czuła ciepło i pulsowanie, a równocześnie wilgoć w środku. Podwinęła spódnicę i wsunęła pod nią rękę. Rozchyliła lekko nogi. Dotknęła swojej łechtaczki, najpierw delikatnie, jakby drażniła się sama ze sobą, później pewnie, z premedytacją – zaczęła ją pocierać, trącać palcem, przyszczypywać. Masowała ją powoli, okrężnymi ruchami, a następnie – szybko, mocno, natarczywie. I przerwa. Zwalniała w chwili, gdy podniecenie rosło najbardziej. Odwlekała orgazm. Kilka sekund przyjemności – i przerwa. Moment rozkosznej udręki – i przerwa.

Wreszcie zniecierpliwiła ją ta gra. Ułożyła się wygodnie, tak, by czuć, że jej plecy i jej pośladki przylegają do ciała jej śpiącego partnera. Podniecało ją to, że mógł ją przyłapać na gorącym uczynku. Wyobrażała sobie, jak Thrawn chętnie dołącza do niej – jak jego członek zanurza się w niej, tak samo jak w jej śnie.

Uporczywie rozmyślała o jego niebieskim członku – próbowała odgadnąć jego rozmiar. Zastanawiała się, jakie to byłoby uczucie, gdyby był w niej i poruszał się w niej. Jakie to byłoby uczucie, gdyby doszedł wewnątrz niej.

Była teraz czujna i aż nazbyt świadoma: jego bliskości, jego równego oddechu, dotyku jego dłoni – ale nie erotycznego, Thrawn obejmował ją niemal opiekuńczo, na tyle ciasno, że nie dałaby rady wstać, nie budząc go. Była jednak w jego dotyku jakaś zachłanność – jakby przywiązał się do niej i nie chciał jej wypuścić ze swojego uścisku.

Przemieściła się na tyle, na ile było to możliwe – i ponownie zajęła się sobą. Tym razem nie przerywała swojej pracy. Pocierała łechtaczkę intensywnie, wytrwale, dopóki napięcie wewnątrz niej nie stało się nieznośne i dopóki nie ustąpiło, gdy przeszył ją dreszcz rozkoszy. Wygięła się wtedy w łuk i delektowała się tą chwilą, a kiedy minęła, odetchnęła głośno.

Jej serce biło teraz szybko – z podniecenia i z lęku, że ktoś mógłby ją nakryć. Wytężała słuch, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że było tak, jak przedtem – Thrawn spał, a w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo poza nimi. Nic się nie zmieniło. Arihnda niemal czuła żal z tego powodu – że odbyło się to tak szybko i że nie zostało jej nic poza przyjemnym ciepłem w podbrzuszu.

Przesunęła się o kilka centymetrów i zamarła.

Thrawn powiedział jej, że trzymanie naładowanej broni w tym konkretnym miejscu to przejaw głupoty. Nie ukryłby blastera w bokserkach, pomyślała Arihnda. Niemniej jednak coś twardego napierało na jej pośladki i uwierało ją. Skuliła się, a następnie podciągnęła się odrobinę do góry.

Członek Thrawna, jak zakładała, w połowicznym wzwodzie znalazł się wówczas pomiędzy jej udami. Nie było to dziwne, uznała, wielu mężczyzn śniących erotyczne sny miało erekcję. Ona, na dodatek, parokrotnie się o niego otarła, zajęta sobą i pogrążona we własnych fantazjach. Zareagował tak na nią, stwierdziła z dumą. Prawdopodobnie nieświadomie, pomyślała.

Miała ochotę otrzeć się o niego znowu, a najlepiej bezpośrednio dotknąć dłonią jego członka, zbadać jego długość, kształt, temperaturę i teksturę. Mogłaby go masować, aż osiągnąłby pełny wzwód i dalej – aż do samego wytrysku.

Nie potrafiła teraz pozbyć się tej myśli. Zdenerwowana, ale też zdeterminowana na próbę sięgnęła ręką i dotknęła jego krocza. Przez materiał spodni wyczuła jego erekcję.

Rozsunęła mu zamek spodni i powoli, bardzo ostrożnie oswobodziła jego członka. Wyprostował się w jej dłoni. Umieściła go między swoimi udami i cieszyła się jego ciepłem i jego sztywnością. Gdyby nie panujący w pomieszczeniu półmrok mogłaby przyjrzeć się lepiej jego główce. Jej kolor, a może nawet i całego penisa, różnił się od naturalnego odcienia skóry Thrawna o kilka tonów. W ciemności nie była jednak w stanie dokładnie ocenić jego barwy.

Słuchała oddechu Thrawna: równomiernego, a równocześnie szybszego i krótszego niż w poprzedniej fazie jego snu. Zastanawiała się, o czym marzył i delikatnie pogłaskała jego członka. Jej partner poruszył lekko biodrami, dość nieudolnie, by można było to uznać za celowe działanie. Thrawn był zawsze precyzyjny we wszystkim, co robił.

Zapragnęła poczuć jego wytrysk na swoim brzuchu, a może nawet skosztować jego nasienia. Przytrzymała dłonią jego penisa i zaczęła się o niego ocierać. Wykonywała za niego większość pracy, ale nie czyniła tego bezinteresownie – sama też doświadczała podobnej przyjemności jak podczas masturbacji i miała nadzieję na kolejny orgazm.

To, co robiła, było czymś na pograniczu samogwałtu, gwałtu, seksu i jakiejś dziwnej dewiacji. Thrawn był pogrążony w głębokim śnie – co prawda erotycznym – ale choć mógł czuć podniecenie seksualne, nic nie wskazywało na to, że pragnął kochać się z Arihndą. Było mu dobrze, co wnioskowała po pełnych zadowolenia mruknięciach, które z siebie wydawał, lecz nie angażował się czynnie w ich stosunek.

W innej sytuacji uznałaby to za kiepski seks i miałaby pretensje do swojego partnera, że wykorzystywał ją do spełniania swoich zachcianek, nie dając nic w zamian, ale w tym przypadku to ona decydowała o wszystkim – i to ona miała faktyczną władzę. Może robiła coś bez zgody Thrawna, ale powinien być zadowolony z efektów jej działań. To nie tak, że zmuszała go do seksu – zaspokajała potrzeby, które ewidentnie miał, i rozwiązywała w tej chwili za niego jego nie-tak-mały problem. Instynktownie dopasowywał się do niej, momentami poruszał się tak, że była w stanie zapomnieć, że nie uprawiają wcale seksu i że ona tylko pomaga mu uporać się z nocnymi polucjami. Jej rozwiązanie było korzystne dla nich obojga.

Mimo to obawiała się, że mógłby się obudzić i że wówczas nie byłby zadowolony z tej sytuacji. Jak każdy mężczyzna, który utracił kontrolę, pomyślała Arihnda. Nie wykorzystywała go seksualnie, usprawiedliwiała się w duchu, nie traktowała jego członka jak dildo, choć mogłaby to robić. Czuła jednak, że takie zachowanie nie byłoby wobec niego w porządku i że Thrawn powinien sam decydować, gdzie wkłada swojego penisa. Skoro ona nie chciałaby odkryć po przebudzeniu, że jest przez kogoś penetrowana bez swojej wiedzy i zgody, dlaczego jego reakcja w analogicznej sytuacji miałaby być różna od jej własnej?

Takie myśli psuły jej przyjemność płynącą z seksu. Zaś brak odczuwanej rozkoszy sprawiał, że istotnie robiła to nie dla siebie, lecz dla Thrawna – tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na niego. Pragnęła go w tej chwili i odmawiała sobie spełnienia.

Jego wytrysk na jej udzie i pachwinie był ulgą dla nich obojga. Z lękiem dotykała jego wrażliwego członka. Wytarła go i czekała aż zwiotczeje. Jej serce wybijało długie minuty wypełnione obawą, że Thrawn się obudzi – i nie zrozumie zupełnie, co się między nimi wydarzyło.

Odetchnęła dopiero, kiedy zapięła jego spodnie. Ze stresu prawie straciła ochotę na degustowanie jego wydzielin. Po chwili jednak uznała, że była to godziwa zapłata za pracę, którą dla niego wykonała. Zanurzyła więc palce w jego spermie i wylizała je do czysta. Posmakowała jej. Później pomyślała, że lepiej byłoby dla niej, gdyby nasienie Thrawna okazało się paskudne. Nie zastanawiałaby się wówczas, czy będzie jeszcze miała okazję ponownie go skosztować.


	9. Sweet dreams

Wiedział, że Arihnda nie czuła się komfortowo na przemytniczym statku. Dostrzegał jej frustrację. Jej zachowanie stało się agresywnie, a chwilami wręcz prowokujące. Thrawn musiał zadbać o to, by sytuacja nie wymknęła się spod kontroli. Nie chciał walczyć z przemytnikami. W tej rundzie nie byli jego przeciwnikami. Mógł natomiast wyciągnąć od nich potrzebne informacje i – być może – poznać lepiej metody ich działania. Zdaniem Thrawna, nigdy nie należało marnować szansy zdobycia dodatkowej wiedzy.

Musiał tylko poradzić sobie z Pryce, która ostentacyjnie eksponowała teraz swoją kobiecość. Nie, nie był zazdrosny. Był po prostu ostrożny. Wolałby, żeby nie kokietowała obcych mężczyzn – szczególnie tych niebezpiecznych, wyjętych spod prawa. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że robiła to celowo – szukała pretekstu do bójki. Ich misja przebiegała dotąd nad wyraz spokojnie. Pryce niecierpliwiła się. Chciała sięgnąć po blaster i własnoręcznie wymierzyć przestępcom sprawiedliwość.

Podobało mu się to w niej, choć głośno nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Pryce nie powinna się o tym dowiedzieć – inaczej zrobiłaby coś nieroztropnego, czego oboje później by żałowali.

Lubił, kiedy byli ze sobą blisko – prawie jak prawdziwe małżeństwo. Lubił ją obejmować, kiedy leżała obok niego i czuć ciepło jej ciała. To było coś, czego nie mógł mieć, dlatego te momenty były dla niego tak cenne. Pomyślał, że tak mógłby wyglądać jego związek z Maris – mieszkaliby razem na przemytniczym statku i zasypiali wtuleni w siebie na wspólnej koi. Nigdy nie dotykał Maris w ten sposób. Nigdy nie miał okazji spróbować czegoś podobnego.

Maris – była zupełnie różna od Arihndy. Była idealistką i Thrawn zawsze starał się dobrze wypaść w jej oczach. Ukrywał przed nią to, co mogło zburzyć budowany przez nią obraz jego osoby. Z czasem ukrywał coraz więcej.

Nie, związek z Maris nie miałby przyszłości, myślał Thrawn, obejmując ciasno śpiącą u jego boku Arihndę. Złamałby serce naiwnej i niewinnej Ferasi. Pryce była inna – twarda i silna. Nie zakochałaby się w wymyślonym przez siebie wizerunku Thrawna. Mógł być z nią szczery. Mógł zaryzykować.

Próbował wyczuć swoją partnerkę: czy chciała od niego czegoś więcej? Więcej niż pocałunki, które tak chętnie składał na jej szyi? Przemieszczał dłonie po jej ciele, gotów cofnąć się, jeśli Arihnda wyrazi niezadowolenie. Dotykał jej kształtnych piersi: przez ubranie i pod ubraniem. Kontynuował tę podróż i uczył się na pamięć mapy jej ciała. Wyrwany ze snu, wiedziałby, gdzie znajdują się – czy też gdzie powinny się znajdować – poszczególne części ciała Arihndy. Tu, obok niego.

Zasypiał, wtulając twarz w jej włosy – pofarbowane blond włosy, które nie pasowały do niej. Chciał, żeby wróciła do swojego naturalnego koloru. Pamiętał, że miała piękne włosy – czarne jak u Chissanek. Zwrócił na to uwagę, kiedy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy.

W ciemności, gdy zamykał oczy, nie miało to znaczenia. Widział wtedy wyraźniej prawdziwą Arihndę. Czuł jej zapach, oddech, tętno. Spokojne i senne.

Dlatego też zmianę, która w niej zaszła, wyczuł niemal natychmiast. Przyspieszony puls i oddech – sygnał zagrożenia. Nie poruszył się, by nie informować o swoim przebudzeniu potencjalnego napastnika. Ukradkiem, ponad głową Arihndy, spojrzał w stronę drzwi, a następnie powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Nie było tam nikogo. Byli sami, on i Arihnda – najwyraźniej trapiona przez jakiś nieprzyjemny sen. Czy powinien ją obudzić? Przytulił ją, jakby chciał jej dać znak: jestem przy tobie, więc nic złego ci się nie stanie. W końcu przestała się wiercić. Oddychała głęboko. Nie spała już.

Potrzebowała chwili, by się uspokoić. Thrawn czekał aż ponownie zaśnie – ale Arihnda miała inny pomysł. Przemieściła się odrobinę w jego objęciach, oswobodziła jedną rękę. Thrawn przeanalizował jej ruchy i po chwili zrozumiał jej zamiary. Przymknął powieki i skoncentrował się.

Leżał tak blisko, że każdy ruch ciała Arihndy odczuwał swoim własnym. Drganie jej łopatki informowało go o tym, w jaki sposób poruszała ręką. Jej pośladki ocierały się o jego krocze.

Uczestniczył w tym intymnym rytuale – już nie tylko jako świadek. Odbierał bodźce, które wysyłało ciało Arihndy. Z zamkniętego obiegu kobiecego ciała – przepływu wewnętrznej rozkoszy, którą jego partnerka dostarczała samej sobie, komunikując się z własnym ciałem – Thrawn doświadczał jedynie przebicia sygnału, echa przyjemności. Wsłuchiwał się w jej ciało i wyobrażał sobie wyraz jej twarzy – widział ją raz w chwili szczytowania. Przywoływał w pamięci ten obraz. To była pornografia.

Chciał patrzeć na nią teraz – widzieć dokładnie każdy jej grymas, zaciśnięcie warg, zmarszczenie czoła. Chciał poczuć ciepło pomiędzy jej nogami. Chciał poczuć to ciepło. Chciał pojąć kobiecy orgazm. Nie tylko jego odgłosy. Nie tylko twarz kobiecego orgazmu, nie tylko jego plecy, ale jego esencję. Z Arihndy wylewała się ta esencja, a Thrawn marzył o tym, by móc dotknąć jej od środka, przeniknąć ją, spenetrować. Był tak blisko, tak blisko!

Chciał czuć to, co Arihnda – i w pewnym sensie czuł jej podniecenie. Czuł, jak krew napływa do jego prącia, czuł to przyjemne pulsowanie. Jego członek dotykał pośladków Arihndy – był blisko, ale nie dość blisko. Thrawn nie odważyłby się jednak bardziej do niej zbliżyć – a równocześnie pragnąć objąć ją w biodrach, zanurzyć się w niej, w jej ciepło i czuć jej puls skórą swojego wyprostowanego penisa, czuć spazmatyczne skurcze jej pochwy – być w środku, w niej, w środku tego wszystkiego.

Przywarł do niej, objął ją ciasno – jakby bał się, że Arihnda spróbuje oswobodzić się z jego uścisku, że zostawi go samego – a on w tej chwili nie zniósłby samotności. Wzwód zaczynał boleć, ale jeśli ból był ceną ich bliskości, Thrawn był gotów ją zapłacić. Byle tylko być blisko niej przez ten krótki moment.

Arihnda poruszyła się nieznacznie – i zamarła. Wyczuła jego erekcję. Thrawn starał się oddychać równomiernie. Wielu mężczyzn miewało nocne erekcje. Jemu także musiało się to kiedyś przydarzyć. Pryce powinna w ten sposób zinterpretować zaistniałą sytuację. Mogła stwierdzić, że śnił o kimś innym, niekoniecznie o niej, albo po prostu o samym seksie, nie z kimś konkretnym. Wolał, by uznała, że nie myślał o niej w ten sposób, że nie postrzegał jej wyłącznie przez pryzmat seksualnej żądzy, choć sam nie był pewien, jak silna i znacząca była jego cielesna reakcja na Arihndę. Gdyby usiadła wtedy, podczas startu statku, na jego kolanach, czy byłby w stanie nad sobą zapanować? Czy reagował tak tylko w ich wspólnej sypialni, na dźwięk jej jęków rozkoszy?

Wiedział, że nie należała do osób pruderyjnych. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że Arihnda umieści dłoń na jego kroczu, że spróbuje wymacać jego męskość, poznać jej rozmiar i kształt w czasie wzwodu. Trudniej mu było nad sobą panować, gdy dotykała go tam przez ubranie, a następnie – ku jego zaskoczeniu i zadowoleniu – rozpięła jego spodnie i oswobodziła jego ściśniętego członka. Nie spodziewał się także, że Arihnda umieści jego sztywnego penisa między swoimi udami, jakby chciała symulować stosunek seksualny; że będzie go dotykać w ten sposób.

To był eksperyment. Thrawn był ciekaw co z niego wyniknie. Pierwszy raz to on był obiektem badań – i podobało mu się to. Co prawda miał ograniczone pole manewru – nie mógł przycisnąć ust do ramienia Arihndy, nie mógł też rytmicznie poruszać biodrami. Zacisnął zęby i starał się leżeć sztywno. Po pewnym czasie jednak jego ciało ogarnęły konwulsje.

Jego ciało było jego wrogiem. Jego ciało chciało ocierać się o Arihndę, chciało czynnie uczestniczyć w tym eksperymencie. Przemieścił się odrobinę, by zagwarantować jej lepszy dostęp do swoich genitaliów. Tak, tak było przyjemniej – i to była istna tortura. Z jego gardła wydobył się pomruk aprobaty dla jej działań. Jego jądra przeszyły skurcze – i Thrawn nie kontrolował już dłużej swojego ciała. Świadomie obserwował tylko, co się z nim działo – to, jak jego penis, a następnie cały jego organizm reagował na erotyczny, elektryzujący dotyk Arihndy.

Nie lubił zbyt szybkiego wytrysku. Seks był sztuką, a Thrawn uwielbiał sztukę, delektował się nią. Nie chciał przyspieszać tego procesu, nie chciał jeszcze kończyć, choć powstrzymywanie się od szczytowania sprawiało mu ból. Chętnie dałby znak Arihndzie, że jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie…

Jego partnerka jak gdyby na przekór jego woli intensywnie pieściła jego członka. Powinien ją spowolnić, ale tak dobrze było poddać się jej i tej fali rozkoszy, tym bardziej, że Thrawn dawno, tak dawno nie miał sposobności, by…

Wytrysk zgasił w nim na moment wszelką myśl. Przez jedną, krótką chwilę wszystko wydawało mu się zamglone i percypowalne wyłącznie sensualnie. Był ciałem i odczuwał tylko przyjemność. Był świadomym siebie ciałem.

Zaczął analizować ten stan i zauważył, że formułuje swoje myśli w Cheunh. Czuł się tak, jakby lata jego wygnania zostały anulowane; jakby wrócił do domu. Chciał podziękować Pryce za to, ale w tej chwili mógłby powiedzieć jedynie: „bin’vah vah”, odgarnąć jej grzywkę i pocałować ją w czoło. A później spojrzeć jej w oczy i dostrzec w nich… Co dokładnie? Kiedy minęła pierwotna euforia, Thrawn uznał, że wolałby tego nie wiedzieć.

 


End file.
